Lusting Effects
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Lotor Allura pairing. Lotor's plan to drug Allura into falling in love with him isn't the most well thought of. Especially when the potion wears off & he's left with an angry Allura. Can he capture Arus & deal with the emotional fall out of what he's done
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lotor, Allura, or Voltron. That honor belongs to World Events Productions. I just borrow the characters a bit and make them out act my stories. No profit is being made from this tale.

--

It was a beautiful day on Planet Arus, the sun high up in the sky, with nary a dark cloud in sight. It was typical of this time of year, it was the season of spring, with flowers blooming and the weather turning warm with just the slightest hint of a breeze. It was the perfect time to be out among the fields, tending to work or just relaxing, and yet, the surface was empty, the people hiding away in their homes. For with the perfect weather came another sight that was all too typical on Arus within the past two years.

Ships floated in the sky, an ugly blight of black and dark gray metal. For now they did nothing, but earlier they had rained laser fire down on the planet's surface, firing on an unsuspecting populace who had quickly fled to the safety of their homes and nearby caves. They didn't dare remain out on the ground to watch the ensuing battle, there was always a risk that the defenders of their planet could lose.

They were in the sky now, and to some it might appear a laughable defense to see only five ships flying. But the lions of Arus were anything but a laughing matter, sleek metal that had speed, power, and high defensive and offensive capabilities. They swarmed the fleet in the sky, attacking with laser fire, the leader black lion landed on one of the ships, metal jaws biting down into the roof, slowly tearing it open with a shower of sparks. That ship went into a defensive roll, it's sudden spin knocking black lion free.

But the damage was done, the ship losing altitude, set to crash on the ground below. Black lion quickly sought to attack another, the ships taking evasive maneuvers to avoid the lion's claws and teeth. And all the while laser fire was exchanged, a fierce battle going on in the sky. Photon beams were fired, explosions going off as they connected with metal, both sides taking damage.

Blue lion was cut off from the pack, ships between it and the other lions. Aggressively they pressed the advantage, trying to bring down the lion. If anyone had been listening to the air waves, they would have heard a female scream, a girl crying out in pain as her lion was blasted with a beam. The lion went spiraling down into the forest below, crashing and taking out several large trees in the process.

One of the larger ship's opened it's hanger, a small ship leaving, taking to the air with a roar of it's engines. It was sleek, compact, and resembled a bat in design. It was the personal fighter jet of the prince of Doom, and it sped off in the direction of blue lion. This too was typical, the small jet pursuing blue lion with dogged determination. A

coffin was ejected out of one of the fleet, it crashed into a field, a ray following it.

That ray awakened the monster that slept inside the coffin, caused it to become enraged and triple in size. It was a diversion, the remaining lions left to deal with the monster rather than fly to blue lion's side. A familiar sight, one that had played out countless times as lions battled robeast in order to save the planet.

It was all going to plan. That was his thought, Prince Lotor smiling as he guided his personal craft to land next to blue lion's side. He didn't even wait for the engines to shut off, already he was leaping from the jet, landing neatly on the grass below. Cautious but smug, Lotor approached the lion, sword in hand, the lazon humming a low, ominous sound. A few jumps from him, Lotor leaping from joint to joint on the lions long legs, had him reaching the top of the lion's back.

He fought the urge to laugh, climbing onto the metallic beast's head, eyeing the entrance panel on the roof of the lion's head. With a fierce yell, he was slamming his sword into the metal, sparks shooting up as he began forcing the panel open. It made a grinding noise, a horrible wrenching sound as he forced it, but bit by bit he got it open. His golden eyes gleamed, he took in the sight of the inside of blue lion, seeing the cock pit with it's pilot laying unconscious in a chair. The monitor was off line, but the radio worked, frantic voices over the air waves, asking if the pilot was all right, calmer voices calling out reports of their progress against the robeast.

Lotor ignored them, sheathing his sword, then dropped down inside the cock pit. He walked over to the pilot, spinning the chair around so that he was face to face with the sleeping beauty. He smiled as he looked at her, his hand reaching for her face, his touch tender as he caressed her cheek. "Finally you are mine." He said, and began unbuckling the straps that tethered her to the chair.

He lifted her, finding the girl hardly weighed anything at all, a slender package he slung over his shoulder, Lotor climbing from the cock pit. Again he wanted to laugh, preparing to make the leap from the head to the body. The girl stirred, sleepy but rapidly becoming aware of her predicament. Predictably, she screamed, legs and arms beginning to move, kicking and banging her fists against his back. It made Lotor grunt, the prince slapping his hand on her ass to quiet her down.

"Put me down!" The pilot hissed, the slap on her rear having calmed the motion of her body but not her anger.

"Settle down Allura." Lotor advised her. "You wouldn't want me to drop you from this height."

"I'd rather fall to my death than spend a moment longer than necessary in your presence!" She shot back, her words meant to hurt him. Lotor merely sighed, and began the climb down onto blue lion's back, the girl screaming the entire time for him to put her down. He ignored her shouts, leaping carefully from joint to joint, and soon had her on the ground.

Smirking to himself, he began to walk towards his jet, Allura resuming her struggles, her legs flailing about wildly. "I won't! I won't go with you!"

"Yes, you will." Lotor told her.

"I won't! I'll die before I go to Doom!" Allura swore, and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking hard on it. Lotor nearly dropped her at that motion, his face holding back a wince as he slapped her on the ass once more. Her pride was more bruised than her body, the girl falling silent once more. Lotor couldn't resist, he ran his hand over her round rear, feeling out the curve of her ass, hearing her gasp outraged.

"Beast!" She exclaimed. "How dare you manhandle me like this!"

"I'll manhandle you all I like." Lotor told her, smirking. "You're going to be my wife Allura. You'd best get used to me touching you." He pulled her off his shoulder, letting her body slowly slide down the front of his. He enjoyed that very much, feeling her curves against his muscles, his hands landing on her waist. He looked into her eyes, missing seeing their blue sparkle for the visor of her helmet was in the way.

An impulse struck him, Lotor removing the helmet, tossing it onto the ground to reveal her golden tresses. They were swept back in her prim bun, the girl glaring at him for daring to remove her helmet. She'd be angrier yet to know he intended to kiss her, Lotor leaning in to claim her lips with his own. But before he could steal that kiss, her hand slapped across his face, a stinging pain that reminded Lotor that he had yet to bind her hands.

A misstep that was easily corrected, Lotor reaching for a length of twine on his belt. "No!" Allura shouted, beginning to struggle.

"Yes." Lotor laughed, wrapping the twine around her wrists, tying them securely. It was a tough cord, it had no slack to it as she tried to pull her wrists apart. He grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her the last step to his jet. He smirked, thinking how delightful the ride back would be in the one seater fighter jet. "I suggest you get comfortable Allura." Lotor purred, climbing inside the ship. He pulled her in after him, forcing her onto his lap. "It's going to be a...long and hard ride." He grinned wickedly at the implied innuendo, Allura's squirming turning him on.

To his regret he had to ignore her arousing attempts to get free, his arms around her as he reached for the controls of his ship. He knew he would have to wait until they got back onto the main ship of his fleet before he could see about taking his pleasure from her. Past experiences had taught him the hazards of delaying, Lotor eager to get off the ground and back in the air.

His monitor flared to life, an ugly, and wizened old face appearing on the view screen. With the brown hooded cloak the creature wore, it was hard to guess at it's gender, but it's high pitched, screeching voice quickly solved that problem. "Did you get her?!"

"What does it look like Haggar?" Lotor gestured at the woman sitting on his lap, the girl glaring sullenly out the glass that surrounded the cockpit of his ship. "Allura is mine now. We will be returning to ship shortly."

"You have to get her here first." Haggar said, but she cackled with glee, eyeing the blonde girl with interest. "Hurry up. Even with the robeast distracting them, our ships can't hold off the lions forever. They are more aggressive than ever since they saw you take off after their princess."

"I'd be in the air already if your call hadn't distracted me." Lotor grumbled, guiding the ship upwards as it began to hover off the ground.

Haggar laughed, throwing her head back that her hood nearly slipped free. "If anything I bet the pretty princess on your lap is more of a distraction than me. But I'll leave you alone for now. Know this, I'll have the potion waiting for your arrival. Haggar out."

"Potion?" Allura asked, glancing at him with worry. "What potion?"

"Merely something to make you more agreeable to my...courtship of you." Lotor explained with a smile. His jet was accelerating, he guided it past trees and back up into the clouds.

"Courtship?! Is that what you're calling kidnapping me?!" Allura snorted, annoyed.

"Well, you are a hard woman to get to." Lotor said, hardly perturbed by her words. "It calls for drastic measures if one wants to win your...favor."

"If you were truly interested in earning my favor, you would cease these attempts to take over my planet!" Allura snapped. "Call off your robeast, send your fleet home, and I'll consider allowing you to take me out on a date."

"A date?" Lotor laughed. "Do you expect me to believe you would do that, that I would be so foolish as to give up the advantage now that I have you in my arms? No, Allura...I won't do that. I'm after more than just a date." She stiffened in his arms, not liking his implications. He chuckled, steering his ship toward the open hanger of the main vessel of the fleet.

His soldiers were waiting for them, a cheer erupting as they noticed the prize sitting on his lap. Lotor maneuvered the ship into it's holding spot, clamps coming down to attach to it's wings. Engines powered off, Lotor pressing a button that popped the hatch. The soldiers approached, Lotor handing Allura off to them, the prince quick to leave his vessel.

"Bring her." He ordered, and stalked forward, exiting the vessel's private hanger, and down the corridor. He could hear Allura shouting, struggling with the guards who were forced to drag her down the hall.

"She's as feisty as ever I see." Haggar cackled in greeting when he stepped into the bridge of the ship. "Fear not Lotor, I have something that will fix all that." She held up a vial, purple liquid sloshing within it.

Lotor and the guards stepped towards Haggar, the prince eyeing the vial with some concern. "It won't harm her will it? I won't her compliant, but I don't want her changed too drastically."

"It will only make her eager to be with you." Promised Haggar, and Lotor placed his hand on the sword hanging off the side of his belt. Her eyes widened, the witch taking a fearful step back.

"For your sake, that's all it better do!" Lotor said, and snatched the vial from her hand. The vial was warm in his hand, the liquid heated to room temperature. He closed his fist around it, and turned, smirking at his beautiful captive. "Now my dear..."

Allura let out a cry of pain, his guards tightening their hold on her so that she could no longer thrash about. She could only do slight squirming, her face one of worry as he approached her. Lotor went to press the vial to her lips, attempting to tilt it back into her mouth. Allura kept her lips tightly sealed, refusing to drink and he frowned.

"Be a good girl and open your mouth!" Lotor snapped, annoyed.

"Hmph!" Just a sound from her, but it conveyed her non compliance, Allura turning her face to the side. Lotor growled, and gritted his teeth, grasping her by the chin. He turned her face back towards him, once again trying to make her drink. And still she refused, leaving Lotor frustrated, and Haggar cackling.

"Problem?" She asked.

"Just a minor setback." Lotor grumbled, trying to think of how to make her drink the potion. Minutes passed, and then a thought occurred to him, Lotor smirking at Allura, who grew nervous at his expression. He brought the vial to his lips, tilting back a generous amount of the potion.

"What are you doing?!" Haggar said alarmed, but Lotor didn't answer her. Dropping the vial on the floor, he grabbed Allura's face with both hands, and forced his mouth onto hers. She gasped in outrage, Lotor taking advantage to transfer the potion into her open mouth.

Unfortunately for him, it was at that moment the ship shook, Lotor swallowing some of the potion as well. He broke the kiss, an angry bark issuing out of him. "What was that?!"

"Sir! Black Lion is on the roof of the ship! It's...it's cutting through the metal!"

"Well, stop him!" Lotor snarled, using the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth. He turned to glare at a stunned Haggar. "Well?! Why are you so surprised witch? If the potion will make her desire me, it should only make my own lust for her increase."

"Er yes..." Haggar said, trying to school her expression to be blank. "The potion should have no discernible effects on you my prince."

"Good." Lotor said, then turned to Allura. He gestured for the guards to release her, Lotor approaching to unbind her hands. "Now my pretty little princess..." He purred, bending down to kiss her once more. "Show me how you really feel about me."

His lips barely touched hers, and suddenly a knee was between his legs, Lotor letting out a grunt of pain as his eyes widened in shock. Before he could recover, she was slapping him, taking a step away from the shocked prince.

"Oooooh I hate you!" Allura exclaimed, just as black lion ripped the roof off the ship. Their hair whipped about, papers going flying as Drule soldiers panicked. They ran about, trying to get in position to shoot at the lion, but their blaster fire did little to dent it's metal hide.

"Princess!" The pilot of Black Lion shouted, lowering his head down into the ship. "Climb aboard!" It's mouth opened, Allura was running, Lotor making a grab for her that just missed snagging her by her hair.

"Someone stop her!" Lotor shouted, drawing his sword as he ran after Allura. But over the roar of the wind, the sound of the blasters, and the sheer terror of the men, no one heard or paid him any mind.

"Keith!" Allura cried, leaping into black lion's mouth. It quickly snapped shut, the head lifting out of the ship, black lion leaping off it's roof.

"Sire! We must get out of here before the ship crashes!" Haggar was tugging on his arm, trying to move Lotor back towards the hanger. Lotor growled and batted her away, the witch looking annoyed at his actions. "Let the robeast take care of them. We must leave!"

"Fine." Lotor snapped, and began following her down the corridor. Soldiers ran past them, trying to access the damage. "Witch, your potion failed. You have much explaining to do."

"Later sire! Later!" Haggar said, not quite able to keep from sounding nervous. "We must move quickly!" The witch actually broke into a run, Lotor jogging to keep up with the spry old woman.

It was a day of indignities, Lotor reaching his private plane, Haggar of all people ending up in his lap. She cackled as she sat on him, Lotor grumbling under his breath as he began firing up it's engines, power lifting it up as it hovered across the hangar floor, heading for the ramp that led outside.

Once outside he had a spectacular view of the battle, blue lion and black lion quickly rejoining the others. They broke away from the robeast, going into formation to form Voltron. A shield went up around them, the robeasts' attacks bouncing off it harmlessly, Black Lion floating as red and green lion changed, forming arms that attached themselves to black lion's side.

Yellow and blue lion formed the feet, adding themselves to the body of black lion. The Lion's mouth open, revealing the hated face of Voltron, the robot striking a pose in mid air. It didn't take Voltron long to subdue the beast, blazing sword severing it's mid section cleanly in half.

Already Lotor's fleet was pulling back, quick to retreat in the face of Voltron's might. Lotor sighed as he guided his jet to land on another one of the ships. All in all, it had been an all too typical day on Planet Arus, the taste of defeat bitter in his mouth.

--

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

The return home had been eventful, her nanny and her advisor Coran anxiously waiting for Allura's return. There had been an exchange of tears, her nanny sobbing out her relief at Allura having survived both a crash from such a high height, and her encounter with the prince of Doom. Allura tried to reassure the woman she was all right, but the woman was inconsolable, especially when it was learned Allura had been forced to drink one of Haggar's potions.

The others had expressed their concern as well, Allura ended up in the medical bay, the Voltron Force her entourage. They watched anxiously as Doctor Gorma examined the princess, drawing blood and listening to her heart. He examined the welts on her wrists, prescribing an ointment to ease the rawness of the red marks. At last he drew back, a grave expression on his face.

"The princess appears to be fine."

"Appears to be?" Keith was quick to jump on that word, frowning. "So that means what exactly?"

"It means I still have to run tests on her blood." Doctor Gorma explained. "But for now, I am going to release her back into your care. She will be fine if she doesn't exert herself too much."

"Right. No more flying in blue lion!" Her nanny said relieved.

"I can still fly." Allura insisted, trying not to wince. Her body was bruised under her uniform, having bounced hard against her chair when her lion crashed into the forest.

"Nonsense!" Nanny exclaimed, hands on her hips. "It's too dangerous for you. The castle is where the princess of this planet belongs. Here we can keep you safe, keep you away from that beast Lotor's hands."

"I think we do a pretty good job of that ourselves..." murmured Lance, annoyed at the woman's implication that they couldn't keep the princess safe.

"Lotor can get to me at any time. Whether I am in the castle, or in blue lion." Allura said, looking to others for the support. "Right Keith."

"It's true he has broken into the castle on many an occasion." Keith sighed. "And with Allura in blue lion, we can protect her more easily if he goes after her."

"Where was this protection you speak of today when she needed you the most?" demanded Nanny. "He not only forced her down, he got her onboard his ship. What if he had succeeded in taking her back to Doom?! Then where would we all be?!"

"But he didn't." Allura said, tone still reasonable. "Keith got to me in time."

"No, you'd never have needed rescuing if you stayed in the castle!" Nanny said. "I'm going to speak to Coran. Surely by now he realizes how dangerous it is for you to fly!"

"Nanny don't!" Allura cried out, but the woman was already hurrying off. Allura let out a sigh, eyes down cast. "She never listens to me!"

"Sorry princess, it looks like you may be grounded for a few days." Lance said, trying not to grin.

"Fear not, princess. Just as soon as Doom rears it's ugly head, they'll have to let you fly blue lion once more." Hunk said, trying to reassure her. Allura surprised them all with her reaction, half snarling out a reply.

"They shouldn't have to LET me do anything!" She snapped, blue eyes blazing with anger. "They should do as I command, and stop arguing with me over everything I want to do!" The men were silent, taken aback by her words. Allura blinked, finding even she was surprised, having never dared utter such feelings out loud before. She started to blush, touching her fingers together in a fidgeting motion. "I mean....I am the princess after all. Shouldn't my commands be obeyed?"

"Yes..." Keith said after a pause. "You are the ruler of this planet, and as such...your wish should be our command."

"I don't think Nanny and Coran see it that way..." Lance said doubtfully. "They'd never agree to such a thing."

"Then they'll just have to learn to deal with it, won't they?!" exclaimed Allura in another fit of temper. She blinked, wondering where this anger was coming from. "Sorry..." She apologized. "I'm just under a lot of stress. Please don't take my words seriously."

"Um...okay princess." Keith said, speaking for the group. "Maybe you should go get some rest?"

"Yes...that sounds like a good idea..." Allura said, slipping off the examining table. The Voltron force parted, allowing her room to pass. "I'll see you later at practice..."

"Bye Princess." They chorused after her, Allura sighing as she walked. She passed by servants as she headed for her personal quarters, still thinking about the days events. The potion Lotor had forced Allura to drink had left a bitter taste in her mouth. She could still remember his words, the prince gloating as he said it would change how she felt towards him, make her more compliant. Right now she didn't feel any different, in fact if anything, she felt more alive, more energetic than she had ever recalled being.

Allura stifled a giggle, thinking perhaps Haggar should market that potion as an energy drink. It certainly tasted as foul as those Keith had had her and the other members of the Voltron Force drink. He meant well, she knew that, but Keith had a way of finding unpleasant ways to increase the strength of the team. At least he had given up on trying to force them to do practice drills at four in the morning!

She soon reached her quarters, and with a gesture from her, dismissed the maids that always seemed to hover around her when she was in her bedroom. She quickly changed out of her uniform, putting on one of her pink jump suits instead. And then with a sigh, she plopped down on her bed, laying down on her stomach so as not to put the burden of her weight on her bruised back.

Allura picked up the remote to her holo player, and began flipping through random channels, searching for something to watch. News programs and documentaries were quickly skipped over, the princess wanting something fun to watch. She continued to channel surf, and that was when she found it. A flash of bare skin, Allura gasping in shock. Her eyes were wide as she realized she had stumbled across one of those X-rated channels Lance was always talking about.

Her first impulse was to quickly change the channel, but something made her hesitate. She found herself being curious, wanting to know what went on between a man and a woman behind closed doors. Sure her nanny had told about the technical aspects of love making, but she wanted to know more. So with a blush, and a guilty look at her door, she stayed her hand, staring in sheer and utter fascination at the couple on the screen.

She received quite an education, learning a few things her nanny had neglected to mention to her. The couple on the holo were just finishing up when a third woman entered the room, quickly stripping down intent on joining them. Allura's eyes were like two saucer plates, fixated on the holo. So enraptured was she, that she didn't hear the door open to her room, didn't realize someone was standing there, staring aghast at her until a scream was issued.

"Princess!"

Guiltily, Allura quickly shut off the holo, turning to face an angry Nanny. She quickly jumped off the bed, nervous and wary as the woman approached her. "Is this what you do in your free time?! Watch this...watch this filth?!" demanded Nanny, hands on her hips.

"Uh..." Allura flailed about for an answer that would soothe the raging beast before her. "I didn't mean to...I just came across it. I was about to change the channel when you walked in!"

"A likely story!" Nanny hissed, and now she was rolling up her sleeves. "I'm sorry Princess, but I'm going to have to punish you for this."

"Punish?" repeated Allura, taking a wary step back from the woman.

"I'm taking away your holo unit." Nanny said, advancing on Allura. "And I'm going to put you over my knee and spank some sense into you!"

The pit of Allura's stomach seemed to drop, the girl reeling back in horror as she recalled the last time her nanny had spanked her. Her butt hurt just thinking about it, the girl stepping back fearfully until she was pressed against the wall.

"Don't be difficult." Nanny snapped, trying to grab her. "You've earned this punishment."

"NO!" Allura suddenly growled, slapping Nanny's hands away from her. "I order you to cease this inappropriate behavior at once." Nanny looked surprised for a second,

than her eyes narrowed.

"Don't order me around!" She snapped. "I raised you from a mere child. I will not stand for any insolence."

"You forget your place woman." Snarled Allura, drawing herself to her full height as she glared at Nanny. "I am ruler here, not you. You are just a maid, a servant, and you can be dismissed at anytime!"

Nanny gasped, shocked. "Princess Allura, have you lost your mind?!"

"No. But I've finally found my backbone in concern to you." With a sneer on her face, she pushed past Nanny, plopping back down on the bed. She reached for the remote, turning the holo back on, the sound of three people moaning filling the room. "I will watch what I want, with no further input from you. Now be gone from my sight, lest I have the guards throw you in the dungeon!"

Nanny's mouth opened and closed in shock, her face an angry red color. "As you wish....your highness,." Her voice came out sarcastic, she even dropped into a stiff curtsey before going to walk past Allura.

Allura laughed as she left the room, the sound mocking and chasing Nanny down the hall. Nanny shivered, wondering what had come over her charge. She was about to go find Coran, when the castle alarms went off, lights flashing as the shrill bells clanged, ringing out that Doom had regrouped and was making another attempt on the castle.

Allura came running out of her room, sweeping past Nanny without a further glance in her direction. She made it in record time to Castle Control, the four men that comprised of the rest of the Voltron Force already waiting for her arrival. She looked them over, Keith and Lance in particular, and she smiled, liking what she saw. "Hello boys." She purred, putting a swing into her hips as she sashayed past them.

Lance suddenly jumped when she walked by, his eyes wide with disbelief as he looked at Allura's back. Was it his imagination, or had the princess just goosed his rear? He was certain he had felt her small hand on his ass, fingers grabbing a generous portion of his right cheek as she walked by.

Lance didn't know what to say, what to do, so he kept quiet, seeing Allura touch Keith's chest. She trailed teasing fingers across his muscles, the man wide eyed and blushing. "Princess, are you feeling all right?" Keith asked.

"Never felt better." Allura said, batting her eyes in a manner that could not be called anything but flirtatious. "So, what's the problem boys? Is the big bad Prince back for round two?"

"Er yes..." Keith confirmed. "He's back already, with another robeast released."

"Well, I guess that means we'll just have to go out there and face him." Allura grinned, and turned to Coran. "Advisor, if you please."

"Yes, princess." Coran was looking at her strangely, but he keyed in the sequence that raised the chutes. Allura ran towards hers, the Voltron Force hot on her heels as they hurried to their respective chutes.

Allura let out an excited whoop as she hung on to the handle bar, being spun around till she was almost dizzy. She felt exhilarated as she was deposited into the cockpit of the vessel that would take her to blue lion's lair. She was spoiling for a good fight, eager to let out pent up frustrations on the battlefield.

Soon her lion was launched, Allura charging towards the robeast, not waiting for the other lions to join her. Keith's angry face appeared on her monitor, the man demanding what she was doing.

"Just giving Doom a taste of my wrath!" She told him, blue lion's claws slashing across the robeast's mid section.

"Damn it princess, wait for orders!" Keith snapped, and she reached forward, disconnecting the com unit. She didn't need the stiff necked leader of the Voltron Force telling her what to do. She was the princess, not him!

As she fought the robeast, being quick to dodge it's attacks, the other lions joined the fight, surrounding her. They tried to guide her away from the robeast, but Allura would have none of it, breaking formation to charge again. The robeast's lips parted, it's mouth shooting out a beam that zapped green lion. Allura dodge the next beam, her lion's mouth opening, chomping on it's arm.

The other lions followed her lead, each one attaching themselves to a section of the robeast's body. The monster's blood flowed, and it howled in pain, trying to shake the lions off. They were too close for it to risk using it's mouth beams, it would hit itself in the process.

Suddenly her com unit flared on, it's emergency power being activated, Keith's angry face on the monitor once more. He looked absolutely infuriated as he yelled at her. "You're antics have nearly cost us the use of Green Lion! Stop fooling around, and let us form Voltron already!"

"All right Keith." Allura said, tone light and uncaring of his anger. "You're the boss after all." She fiddled with her controls, allowing blue lion to release it's hold on the robeast. The other lions did the same, getting ready to fly into formation. But Allura noticed a ship being lowered out of one of the fleet's vessel, letting out a surprised sound as she recognized Lotor's private jet.

"Hang on Keith, I've got an idea!" Allura said, breaking off from the pack to go chasing after Lotor. She actually heard the normally polite captain curse, black lion speeding after her. Surprisingly enough, Lotor did not come after Allura, choosing instead to flee in the opposite direction. She frowned and chased after him, determined to catch him. She ignored Keith's orders, her lion in dogged pursuit of the jet.

Her fingers typed in a sequence, keying up Lotor's personal com unit. His face appeared on the view screen, and his eyes looked panicked to see her. Allura smiled, thinking they looked all the more beautiful with fear in them. "Hello Lotor..."

"Princess Allura!" Lotor gasped. "What do you want?!"

"Oh I think you know what I want. But first I want you to have that witch of yours call off your robeast." Allura said, and Lotor shook his head no.

"'Never! That robeast is the only thing keeping you away from me!"

"That's funny." Giggled Allura. "Right now it seems to be very busy with my friends." She couldn't help herself, she smirked. "Right now I think you would have been better off remaining on your ship, rather than trying to escape back to Doom."

"You haven't caught me yet, you fiend!" Lotor snapped back, annoyed.

"I'm just playing with you!" Allura retorted, speed increasing. The monitor went dead, Lotor switching off his com unit. It made Allura pout, the princess having enjoyed speaking to him. She'd just have to catch him, she decided, a smile lighting up her face. She liked that idea, like the thought of having him at her mercy, the princess shooting out laser fire that was meant to disable but not damage his jet.

Lotor's jet did a barrel roll, trying to avoid her laser fire. She charged him, missiles flying, taking out one of his engines. It had an immediate effect, his vessel slowing in speed, Allura gaining on him. Keith was shouting at her, ordering her to come back.

"Stuff it Keith!" Allura exclaimed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I'm taking Lotor down!" Her lion was true to her words, hitting his ship, landing on the curved left wing. Her weight made the jet go lopsided, she could see Lotor panicking as her claws dug into the wing. Using her jets, she lifted up into the air, taking the ship with her. Lotor had no choice but to go along for the ride, Allura proudly carrying her prize back to the castle of lions.

She dropped him on the rooftop, guards rushing to the landing pad to secure the ship. Only then did she rejoin the fight against the robeast, laughing in triumphant glee as they formed Voltron. The robeast, badly injured and bleeding, stood little chance against Voltron's sword. It died a pitiful death on the end of their blade, the team letting out

cheers, relieved that this most unusual fight was at an end.

The return to Castle Control was interesting, Keith throwing his helmet down on the floor as he ran towards Allura. "Just what did you think you were doing?!" He demanded, grabbing her by the arm. She spun to face him, expression cool indifference as she leveled a pointed glare at his hand. He got the message, letting go of her.

"I was doing what you have failed to do for the last two years." Allura announced, to the shocked gasps of their friends around them. "I've put an end to this war. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go negotiate the terms of Doom's surrender with our guest."

"You're not going to face him alone!" Keith said, going to follow her.

"Captain, I will do what I like." Allura said. "Need I remind you I rule here, not you?"

Keith's jaw dropped open in shock, never had the princess pulled rank on him before. "Fine, do what you want." Keith said, sounding disgusted. "Just don't expect to come crying to me when he hurts your feelings." With that Keith stalked out of the room, the remaining members of the Voltron force exchanging shocked glances. Allura seemed unbothered by his words, reaching up to take off her helmet. She did more than just remove her head gear, she took the time to take down her hair, doing a slow motion shake of her head that had her hair bouncing about her face.

"How do I look?" She demanded, turning to glance at the three men who were watching her like she was a stranger.

"Beautiful....as always." Lance finally said, and Allura smiled, pleased.

"Good." With that she stalked from the room, moving with a sinister purpose as she disappeared from sight. Lance exchanged glances with Pidge and Hunk, shaking his head no.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is..." He began. "Nanny and Coran aren't going to like it!"

"Yeah. No kidding." Said Hunk. "Should we follow her?"

"Do we dare not to?" asked Lance. "Come on." With that they went to follow Allura, their movements stealthy as they made their way down to the castle dungeons. It was only a few minutes delay, but by the time they got down there, they found the guards milling about uncertainly in the hall, Allura having dismissed them from their posts. What's more, the door that led to the dungeon's interrogation room was locked, leaving the princess all alone with the prince!

"Nanny's really, really not going to like this." Sighed Lance, slapping a hand against his forehead as he stated the obvious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*dances* To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, aw thanks for reviewing! Hmm....wait till you read what the potion has Allura do to Lotor in three! XD Ah....this fic started out with a very loose plot.....I wasn't gonna continue it, I thought it too pervy and maybe dumb....but my friend Botias kept after me for months to continue the darn thing, and well....I ended up writing more, and solidifying the plot. Still not my favorite story to work on though. "sweat drop."

Sora-chan, ah...hard person to please! XD Okay two chapters up, now, can you review?! And congrats on getting an account! :)


	3. Chapter 3

They had tied him to a chair, leather straps going across his broad chest, and waist. His arms were tied behind the back of the chair, bound with a thick cord that was tied in numerous knots. Even his legs were tied, thighs spread open as his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. And still Lotor struggled, muscles straining as he worked to get loose, fingers trying to reach the knots so that his nails could scratch them open.

So far he hadn't succeeded, Lotor merely tiring himself out as he struggled, trying to break free of the straps. His motions had become more vigorous when the princess of Arus had entered the room, an order on her lips that had the guards exiting, leaving them all alone in the windowless room. Lotor didn't like how Allura was staring at him, she reminded him of a dog eyeing a tasty steak dinner. Indeed the princess was licking her lips, practically purring as she talked.

"Now don't struggle so. You'll only tire yourself out." Allura said, walking over to drag the table over to the corner of the room. He watched her do it, confused as she climbed on top of the table. She stood, hands reaching for the camera that was screwed into the wall, capturing everything on film from the moment of his arrival. She touched the camera now, to his alarm she shut it off, wrenching the wires free of the wall.

"There..." A wide grin was on her face as she stepped off the table. "Now we can have some privacy." Lotor just looked at her, not liking being all alone with her, wondering what she intended to do now that there would be no witnesses to this exchange. He feared his worry was showing on his face, Lotor thinking back on all the times he had tried to capture this girl, regretting he had ever had an interest in her in the first place. It had gotten him nothing but trouble, and now seeing her grinning at him like the cat who caught the canary, had him reeling back, wondering what he had ever seen in her in the first place.

"Let me go." Lotor finally spoke, watching Allura lean against the table. "If you release me swiftly, I'll arrange for my father not to hear about this....this insult!"

Allura laughed, amused by his words. "Let you go? I don't think so." She shook her head no, still watching him carefully. "Not when I went to so much trouble to bring you here."

"What are you going to do to me?!" Lotor demanded, surprised when she winked.

"Hmm, that is a very, very good question." Allura said. "What do I do with you? Hmm...I could kill you, but that would make such an awful mess. So would torture come to think of it." She tapped her finger against her lips, pouting as she thought over the things she could do to him. Lotor wished she would hurry up and get it over with, tell him what his ultimate fate would be.

"Hmm....I could force you to negotiate a treaty....make you give up all rights to Planet Arus. Of course that would leave your father absolutely furious." She actually giggled, the first time ever anyone had sounded pleased over the thought of Zarkon's anger.

"There will be no negotiation." Lotor told her, voice cold. "You'll have to kill me before I'd ever, ever consider giving in to your demands." Besides, he knew his father would finish the job of dealing out death to him if Allura and her pet Voltron force didn't do him in first.

"But....killing you would be such a waste." Allura said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her fingers played with the zipper on her uniform, the metal jangling. Lotor watched fascinated, seeing her start to pull down that zipper, revealing a hint of cleavage to his appreciative eyes. Eyes that narrowed as he realized she was trying to distract him, the prince tearing his gaze from that tempting sight.

He cursed himself a fool, realizing he still had some marginal feelings for the princess after all. One she would easily exploit if she knew how. Allura noticed he was no longer eyeing her exposed cleavage, a sigh escaping her lips. She uncrossed her arms, leaving the zipper down so that a generous portion of her breasts could be seen. Not surprisingly, her bra was pink, all lace and frills, with a tiny bow. Lotor had often dreamed about her underwear, wondering just what sort of garments she placed over her more delicate bits.

"Lotor....isn't there something...." She pushed away from the table, walking towards him with her hips swaying seductively. "Anything I could do to convince you to sign a peace treaty with my planet?"

"Absolutely nothing." Lotor said, turning to look away from her.

"Really?" She stepped back into view, her hand capturing his chin, forcing him to stay looking at her. She smiled happily at him, blue eyes sparkling with interest. "Not even if I agreed to marry you? I know that's what you want.....you've been after my..." She smirked, hesitating over the word. "Hand for such a long time now."

"Sorry, not interested." Lotor said, and she frowned.

"Really?" She bent, breasts looking like they wanted to escape her bra, Lotor's eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight of her creamy skin.

"Really. I'm afraid Allura, there's nothing you can say or do that will get me to ever consider a peace treaty with you." He was surprised to see her smiling, Allura laughing once more.

"Oh Lotor, that sounds like a challenge..." Her expression sobered, her eyes smoldering with some unidentifiable emotion. "And I am always up for a challenge."

"Good for you." Lotor said. "So what will it be?"

"Hmmm?"

"What kind of torture will you do to try and break me?" Lotor was convinced he could withstand anything she threw at him, not willing to let his family's honor be defeated by a mere slip of a girl. Even if she did have large breasts and a slim waist.

"I think I'll start off slowly." Allura said, and to his shock she kissed him, lips pressing against his with bruising force. Lotor made a sound, a not quite gasp, feeling Allura's lips work to coax his mouth open. He refused to give in, keeping his lips tightly sealed. She eventually grew tired of kissing him, the girl pouting at his unresponsiveness.

"Hmm....well that didn't work." Hands on her hips, she eyed him, eyes looking thoughtful. "I guess I'll just have to try harder."

"Please don't." Lotor said through gritted teeth, but she ignored him. Her hands reached for his tunic, easily pulling it upwards for his sword belt had been removed. He glanced at the table, seeing his sword laying sheathed on it's surface. So close and yet so far, leaving him to sigh. That sigh turned into a gasp when Allura licked him, her pink tongue coming out to lap out the lines of his abdomen.

"What are you doing?!" Lotor demanded, wide eyed with shock. Allura peered up at him innocently, her voice a throaty purr as she spoke.

"Don't you like it?"

"No, I do not!" Lotor said, even as she licked him once more. Her tongue tickled across his skin, teasing him, the princess placing kisses on his stomach. Her hands touched his waist, she was dropping to her knees before him, fingers hooking into his pants. Her tongue ended up in his belly button, the girl wiggling it about, making Lotor fidget.

"Stop this foolish behavior at once!" Lotor ordered, seeing Allura reaching for his zipper with her teeth. She made a low purring sound, using her teeth to pull down his

zipper. Her right hand reached into his pants, warm and fondling as she grasped hold of his cock.

"Oooooooh....!" Allura's grin was absolutely wicked as she gazed up at Lotor. "Someone is a big boy. I should have known from your size that you would be well hung." She gave him a little squeeze, Lotor biting his lip to keep from making any sounds. Her hand guided him out of his pants, eyes looking at his cock, studying it intently. To Lotor's growing horror, his cock started to react to her attention, stiffening slightly as she continued to handle him with her hands.

"That's it." Allura said, voice ripe with approval. "Show me what I'm working with..." Her fingers were curled around his dick, squeezing and stroking him, working him into an erect strength. She all but squealed in appreciation when his cock reached it's full hardness, bringing her face close to nuzzle her cheek against the tip. Lotor twitched, still biting his lip as he tried to keep quiet.

Allura turned her face, placing a kiss on the tip of his cock. She was still watching him as she did it, wearing that strange smirk that was so unlike the Allura he knew. Such thoughts fled his mind when her tongue flickered out, a quick lick against the tip. When she licked him in earnest, Lotor nearly bit through his lip, tasting blood in his mouth.

Allura continued to play her tongue against his cock's head, the tip of it finding the slit that was glistening with a hint of his arousal. She lapped delicately at that wetness, tongue encouraging more to flow. "Hmmm, tasty." She announced, her hands reaching to fondle his balls. Her fingers kneaded, they rolled them in place, Lotor giving a restless jerk of his arms, trying to get free.

A part of him wanted to push her away, but another part, a part that he was rapidly losing control too, wanted her to continue. "Allura..." Lotor said, hating how ragged his voice sounded in the moment. "Stop. This is madness. I won't sign a treaty with you, even if you do this..."

"You won't? Oh my, oh my..." She grinned. "I guess I still haven't convinced you. Better do something more drastic." One hand grasped firm hold of the base of his cock, the other still playing with his ball sac. Allura dragged her tongue down the underside of his dick, Lotor starting to sweat as he fought not to enjoy it. She licked down to her hand, then licked back up, taking care to flick her tongue against the head.

Her tongue continue to lick him, tracing the veins that bulge on his skin, the princess licking him like he was a lollipop that she greatly enjoyed. Lotor's toes curled in his boots, enjoying the way she lavished attention on him, finding he was wishing she would do something more than just lick him. "Allura...." He started to say her name, when her mouth opened. Lips parted wide, she took the head of his cock into her mouth, Lotor crying out, "Oh Gods!"

Just the head, and he was moaning, enjoying the warm, wet feel of her mouth. Allura gave a few experimental sucks on the tip of his dick, Lotor reeling back, seeing stars. "It....it won't work..." He managed to sputter, hoping it would goad her into taking in more of him.

She did so, almost greedy as she let more of his dick slide into her mouth, Allura pursing her lips together so they formed a tight seal around his cock. She began bobbing her head up and down on his lap, Lotor fighting against the straps, trying to thrust into her mouth, wanting to go deeper. She had barely taken in half of him, there was simply too much for her to deep throat but the girl certainly made a valiant effort at trying.

She hummed as she sucked, the vibrations sending shivers down Lotor's spine, the man giving another jerk on his wrists. He'd rub his wrists raw from the cord at this rate, wanting nothing more than to tangle his fingers in her hair. Allura looked at him as she sucked him off, blue eyes lidded and heavy with desire. He knew she could see him sweating, see the pleasure crossing his face as he moan and twitched, his head shaking no as he tried to convince himself this ploy of hers wouldn't work.

His eyes flew open as he felt her breasts nudging his cock, the lace of her bra feeling good against his exposed skin. She wantonly rubbed her chest against him, he could see her nipples were standing out, protruding through the material of her bra. She continued to hum all around him, increasing her suction as though she would suck the life right out of him.

He could feel his release building up in him, with each draw of her lips she brought him closer to orgasm. He started to mutter, to plead with her, half delirious with need, his hips trying to move. He nearly wept when her mouth suddenly opened, his cock springing free, still so painfully hard.

"Not yet." Allura said, a cruel smile on her face. "You don't get to come just yet Lotor!"

"Allura, please!" Lotor said, ashamed that he was close to begging her.

"Hmm, begging is a good look on you Lotor." She giggled, flicking her finger at the tip of his cock. It sent a jolt through him, Lotor almost whimpering with need. "Gods, seeing you like this....so hard and desperate....it does things to me."

She began removing her belt, Lotor watching amazed as she yanked down her pants and panties, leaving them crumpled on the floor. The golden haired temptress climbed onto his lap, hovering her body over his erection, looking him in the eyes. "Still don't want to sign a treaty with me?" She asked, bringing her lips to bear against the side of his neck.

"....n....no..." Lotor whispered, moaning as she licked and bit at his pulse point.

"Such a shame." Allura said, rubbing herself against his erection. He could feel how wet she was, she was practically dripping with desire, Lotor trying to thrust into her. "Ah ah ah!" Allura laughed, lifting herself up off him once more. "Say the words I want to hear....say it and all this can be yours..."

"I....I ooooh...." Lotor moaned, once again trying to get his arms free. He wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hips, and ram her onto his cock, Lotor's sanity hanging on by a mere thread.

"Say yes Lotor." Allura said, her tone seductive even as she gave him orders. "Say you will sign the treaty and I'll let you have me..."

She wiggled on top of him, grinding onto his cock, and Lotor groaned out his assent. "Yes!! Yes, damn you, I will sign your treaty, I will do whatever you want me to do, just so long as you let me fuck you!"

"Good boy!" Allura said, giving him a quick, approving kiss on the lips. Without warning, she lowered herself down onto his erection, trying to take him all in with one movement. He saw her face twist up in pain, tears in the corner of her eyes as she gasped. "It....it hurts.."

His concern for her was lost as he felt himself sinking into her moist depths, her body like satin that curled tight around him. He had torn through her virginity, Lotor letting out a loud growl as she tightened and clenched all around him.

Allura was whimpering, her hands on his shoulders, not moving as she settled herself on his erection. She took a few moments to compose herself, each second feeling like an hour to an impatient Lotor. Finally, mercifully she began to move, bouncing herself up and down in his lap. Together they moaned, gasping and panting, Allura writhing on his lap as the pain faded away, leaving only pleasure in it's wake.

She wiggled, she bounced, her breasts popping free of her bra. Lotor ducked his head down to place kisses on her bosom, Allura squealing in response. Her hands went to his hair, urging him closer to her chest as she rode him, legs wrapped tightly around him and the chair. Their motions caused it to move, soon it was toppling over backwards, Lotor stabbing deeper into Allura.

The back of the chair broke, the straps on his arms coming undone. He was able to break free of the cord, his hands reaching forward to grasp hold of Allura's hips. She was still on top of him, Lotor laying on the floor, shards of the broken chair poking into his back. He didn't care, focusing only on Allura and the pleasure she was giving him.

Hands on her hips, he began slamming her hard onto his cock, Allura gasping, crying out again and again. "Again! Harder Lotor, harder!" She moaned, wetness dripping out of her with each thrust from him. Lotor watched her bounce, enjoying the view of her breasts bobbing up and down, loving the way he was plunging his cock into her.

The experience was undeniable, friction intense, Lotor grunting, desperate to feel more. Allura was shaking her head, doing little squeals, her hands on his stomach, using him for leverage as she rode him. Suddenly her back arched, she let out a pleasured cry, body tightening up even further. She purred out her release, gyrating wildly in place on top of him, Lotor growling a response, continuing to move her up and down.

Seconds flew by, Allura panting, opening her eyes. He smiled up at her, lips parted to moan watching as her eyes widened in alarm. She let out a shrill scream, scrambling to get off him, but Lotor held her in place desperate to finish. She was still screaming when he came, leaving Lotor utterly confused as to the reason why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*evil look* To Be Continued.

And now you know why I had her watching pornos in two! *devil horns.* It explains why she knew what to do! Ha ha! *gets shot for corrupting Allura.*

*sigh* But the scene didn't go the way I had planned....not completely....*pouts.*

--------Michelle

Sora-chan, oh more is definitely coming! But I am a little....I guess leery of posting, cause this story turns dark. It was meant to be humorous, but it ended up evolving. I guess I am testing the waters with the reaction to one of my darker Lotor and Allura stories. My Lotor isn't always as nice as he is in Price of Freedom and Wedding Blues.

Seducing Reason, aw, thank you for being so understanding. But don't worry, I've been working a lot on Lusting Effects this week, so more to come and soon! Yes, it does work better when a person likes what they are writing. At least I find it is true. I am never happy with my writing when I have to force it to come out. On one of my Valkyrie Profile stories, I let people pressure me into updating before I was ready, and I feel those chapters.....well.....they embarass me. I think I remember the feelings I had when writing them, and they weren't positive ones. So I promised myself I would never again give in to fic pressure!


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Allura was aware of was pleasure, intense and surging through her body. It made her moan and gyrate, wiggle about as though trying to capture that feeling. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, pleasure defying thought and description as she cried out for more. She almost missed another voice crying out, masculine and sounding as though it's owner was also in the grip of pleasure.

She blinked, seeing her surroundings come into focus, Allura noticing the gray walls of the castle's interrogation room. She didn't have time to wonder what she was doing there, her attention was taken up with the fact that she was still moving, her body bouncing in place. And not just soft bounces, but vigorous movement, causing her to come down almost painfully on something hard.

She realized she was still moaning, Allura slow to lower her eyes and see just what it was she sat on. She practically stiffened in horror when she saw the face of her enemy, Prince Lotor's face twisted in a mask of pleasure, his eyes half lidded as he gazed at her body joined with his. Her moans died down in the face of her horror, Allura realizing that somehow, someway they were having sex with one another.

She wondered if she made some sound, some noise to convey her horror, because suddenly Lotor glanced up at her, his lips curving upwards in a smile. It did little to soothe her, in fact she inhaled, a deep gasp escaping her as she tried to climb off of him. Lotor didn't let her get far, his hands were on her hips, fingers digging into her waist, forcing her to remain in place, and to keep up that infernal bouncing movement.

Allura started to scream, a wordless cry of panic that went on and on, letting Lotor's smile fade into a mask of confusion. He didn't stop thrusting into her, and to her utter shame and horror, she felt him release something deep inside her, Lotor arching up off the floor with a half delirious shout escaping him.

She watched as his eyes seemed to clear themselves of the haze in their golden depths, Lotor looking confused for one brief instant. "Allura?" He said her name, and his eyes did a slow rove over her body, Allura quick to cross her arms over her breasts, cheeks flushing red in shame. She realized she did not have enough hands to cover herself as well as she would have liked, Lotor's eyes dropping down past her belly, to note how her body was connected so intimately with his. He actually had the nerve to smirk, Allura trapped between anger and mortification at that expression.

"Well...." Lotor said, hands keeping her firmly in place a top him. "This is a pleasant surprise..."

"Let go of me!" Allura said, her teeth clenched tightly together as she glared at him. She very much wanted to slap him, and yet she dare not move to do it. Not until she had some guards in place to run interference between them. The thought of the castle guards arriving to see her like this, had Allura panicked, the princess sending a frightened look at the camera in the room's corner.

Relief flooded her to see it was disabled, her secret shame going unrecorded for the moment. For now she need only worry about Lotor misinterpreting the situation. "Let me go!" Allura repeated, struggling to stand up. She knew she could pry his hands off her if they weren't occupied with hiding her breasts from him. And yet she dare not move her arms, some twisted form of preserving some form of modesty keeping them in place.

"Let you go?" Lotor echoed, sounding like he wanted to laugh at the notion. "Shouldn't I be asking that of you?" She blinked, confused, and Lotor smiled. "You captured me Allura....remember, I'm your prisoner?" A chuckle then, Lotor's expression wry amusement. "I never expected such....delightful treatment at your hands. Tell me Allura, what else do you intend to do to me, now that we're engaged?"

"Engaged?" Allura stared at him, eyes wide.

"Yes, engaged." Lotor smirked, voice practically purring as he talked. "You offered yourself to me as my bride if I signed a treaty with you...a treaty I agreed to if you would let me...ah....how shall I say this...."

"Don't!" Allura said, positive her blush was deepening, her eyes mortified. It was slowly coming back to her, her behavior of the last hour, seeing the memory of herself behaving like some sort of evil twin. The things she had said, even worse the things she had done to Lotor, made her want to curl up into a ball and hide. A whimper escaped her, Allura beginning a vigorous struggle atop Lotor, squirming about as she tried to get free.

"Allura stop that!" gasped Lotor, eyes wide, his voice sounded breathy and distorted. "Give a man some time to recover first!"

"Let go! Let go!" She repeated the phrase over and over like a mantra, Lotor frowning, but releasing his hold on her. She immediately rolled off him, and backed away to the farthest wall. She hit the metal with a thud, sliding down to the floor, where she hunched in place, knees pressed to her chest. She stared at Lotor, eyes angry as she shivered.

Lotor sat up as best he could, considering his legs were still strapped to the broken remains of the chair's lower half. "I suppose asking you for your assistance is out of the question?" She said nothing to that, which made him sigh, and mutter something under his breath. Allura just sat there, watching as he set to work on undoing the leather straps across his thighs. She wasn't thinking clearly, her dismay and upset thoughts making her slow to react. If anything she should have hurried to get dressed, and rushed out of the room while Lotor was still somewhat incapacitated. Instead she just sat there, watching him make quick work of the straps, and move on to the restraints on his ankles.

"There..." Lotor said, smiling to himself as he got himself free of the chair's remains. His hands were busy tucking himself back into his pants, the zipper closing with a buzz of sound. He shoved his tunic downwards, hands smoothing down the material so his uniform was wrinkle free. Lotor glanced at her, before walking over to where his sword and belt lie, quickly putting them into their proper place around his waist.

"Get dressed." Lotor said, buckle clicking into place.

"Dressed?" She repeated dully, still huddled in place against the wall.

"Yes...I won't have my future bride being seen in such a manner." Still she made no move, and Lotor frowned at her. "Come now Allura, you are acting like a frightened kitten, when moments ago you were a fiery tigress."

"That wasn't me..." She whispered, watching as Lotor moved towards her clothing. He gathered pants, panties, and belt in hand, and stepped towards her. "It wasn't me!" She repeated, shouting this time. She didn't even look up at him, when his legs appeared directly in front of her face, shaking her head no over and over.

"Allura..." Lotor sighed, kneeling down before her. Her discarded clothing was laid across his lap, Lotor's hand reaching for her face. She flinched at the gesture, Lotor's eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you are worried about."

"Aren't you?" She demanded, blinking wet eyes at him. He looked taken aback to see the hint of her tears, Lotor not responding to her question. "This is all your fault!" She added, misery in her tone.

"My fault?

"Yes!" Allura exclaimed. "It has to be....you tricked me....drugged me..." She saw the realization in his eyes at the same moment an earlier memory crossed her mind.

"The potion!" They both gasped together, Allura dismayed to see Lotor smile, looking far too pleased with himself.

"So Haggar's concoction does work after all!" Lotor grinned, and Allura's fingers curled into claws, the princess wanting to scracth and tear at the gleeful expression on his face.

"Are you proud of yourself?!" Allura demanded bitterly, settling for clutching at her bare legs instead of his face. "Drugging a woman to sleep with you....you're despicable!"

"I had no idea the potion would work so well.." Lotor blurted out, then quickly tried to backtrack over that last statement. "I mean it was merely meant to make you more compliant towards me....not..."

"Not turn me into your whore?!" She cried out, and now it was Lotor's turn to flinch. She wasn't mollified to see the guilty look in his eyes, she all but wailed out in anguish. "It's what you've done....you've made me into something I'm not...made me do things I would never, ever do!"

"Allura..."

"I hate you!" The tears were flowing down her cheeks, and with a sob, she pressed her face against her knees, crying out her grief. "And I hate myself even more!" For one brief moment, all was silent except for the sounds of her sobbing, Allura sniffling and mourning her loss of innocence.

"Allura..." Lotor was speaking, his voice low in an attempt she realized, to be soothing to her. "You are not a whore..." She just continued to cry, surprised when his hands touched her shoulders. "You are not a whore." He repeated, pushing her back so that she was looking at him. "Not for me, not for anybody."

"I don't believe you." Allura told him, blinking through a fresh wave of tears.

"Please don't cry anymore." Lotor told her, and she shook her head no.

"I can't stop..." Allura said, not failing to notice how frustrated Lotor looked at her words. "Just....just go away...."

"I can't....won't leave you..." Lotor said, his hand finding it's way to her cheek. His fingerpads were soft against her wet skin, smearing her unrestrained tears away. "Not like this.."

"You must." Allura insisted. "After today I never want to see you again." She saw his lips twitch, a harsh look coming into his eyes. His hand fell away from her face, but Lotor remained kneeling in front of her.

"Then we have a problem, because you and I are going to be married." Lotor told her, making Allura shake her head in denial. "Yes, Allura, you offered yourself to me, potion or not, and we have consummated that deal. To do anything less than marriage really would be to defile you in the worse way possible."

"You've done enough!" Allura snapped, glaring at him. "Leave me be. I'd rather die than tie myself to you in such a way!"

"And what of our child?" Lotor asked, and that made her pause, face twisting into an expression of horror. "We used no precautions against making one." Lotor told her, her eyes staring into his golden ones. "Already you may be carrying my heir...do you think I would allow my---our child to grow up a bastard, and without a father?" Her mouth was moving, opening and closing as she sought the proper words to speak. Lotor merely smirked at her, a twinkle in his eyes as his hands touched her bare legs. "It's the honorable thing to do..." He continued, trying to straightened out her legs. "Marriage between us will not only benefit the child, but Arus as well..."

"No..." Allura said, shock making her limp enough for him to maneuver her legs to his heart's content. He was starting to dress her, sliding the panties up her legs when she regained her senses. She snatched at the material, Lotor letting go so she could dress herself. Quickly she pulled on her pants, all but growling at Lotor as she grabbed her belt from him. "I don't need you....our child---if I am carrying one, doesn't need you either! I can raise a baby on my own!"

"But I won't let you." Lotor told her, and grabbed her by her upper arms. He jerked her up as he stood, Lotor towering over her. She began struggling against his grip, hands pushing against his chest, as Lotor stared down at her face. "Face it Allura. You and I are going to be wed, one way or the other. You can be my willing bride or..."

"Or what?!" She demanded, pausing in her squirming to glare at him. "You'll drug me again?!"

"Not a bad idea." Lotor smiled at her, and she screamed at him in fury. "It could use some fine tuning, but Haggar will pleased by it's results."

"Monster!" Allura snapped, moving to stamp on his foot. Lotor evaded her with a curt laugh, his hands still holding her, when she suddenly let out a cry of pain.

"What's wrong Allura?!" Lotor asked, alarmed as she tried to hunch over in place. "Are you in pain?" Concern was in his tone, but his next question had her seeing red. 'I didn't hurt you when we made love, did I? I know we were both a little too....enthusiastic..."

"That wasn't love making!" Allura screamed, rearing back with her arm free. She managed to slap him across the cheek, watching the events in slow motion as they happened. Lotor looked as shocked as she that the blow had landed, and then his eyes turned angry, Lotor grabbing her arm, fingers digging into her skin cruelly.

"You'll have to learn to control that temper of yours, princess!" Lotor snarled, and dragged her over to the locked door. His free hand withdrew his sword, lazon humming in the air as he pointed at the door. "Now unlock that door. We're leaving." She said nothing, her jaw set at a stubborn angle, forcing Lotor to shake her.

"I think the first order of business is getting you to learn to obey your husbands' commands!" Lotor muttered, and jabbed the tip of the lazon into the lock's panel. Smoke poured out of the metal, the lazon melting it's way through the structure, making slow but steady progress to get the door open. Allura kept testing his grip on her arm, Lotor shaking her in response.

Minutes passed in silence, but eventually the lock was destroyed, the door quickly opening to reveal the palace guards standing there, along with Lance, Hunk and Pidge. They had been pressed against the door, working with their own tools, and for an instant both sides just stared at each other.

"Lance!" Allura cried out in relief, thinking they would somehow save her from Lotor. "Hunk! Pidge!" She tried to take a step forward, when Lotor hissed out a retort.

"Oh no you don't!" He jerked her against him, her back pressed against his front. Quickly, his sword hummed, lazon being held in front of Allura. "Nobody make a sudden move!" Lotor threatened, Allura's eyes switching rapidly back and forth between the lazon and her would be rescuers.

"You wouldn't hurt the princess!" Hunk pointed out. "You may be evil, but some part of you thinks you love her."

"Maybe...maybe not..." Lotor laughed. "At this point I am a desperate man....and desperate men do desperate things. Can you really risk that I won't harm your princess?!"

"If you kill her, we'll kill you." Lance threatened, as Hunk and Pidge exchanged doubtful glances at each other.

"I'll keep than in mind, pilot." Lotor sneered, then barked out a cold order. "Back away from the door....slowly!" Again the men were glancing at each other, but they did as Lotor commanded, moving slow, and keeping their eyes on the royal pair.

"Where do you think you're going Lotor?" demanded Lance. "You won't get far like this...."

"Oh really?" Lotor demanded. "I think I'm the one holding all the cards. You fools won't dare risk doing anything to endanger Allura..." She didn't risk turning her head to peer up at Lotor, but she was sure he was smirking as he said that.

"What do you want Lotor?" Hunk asked, being the voice of calm reason.

"I have a list of demands, but right now I'll settle for a quick get away." Lotor answered. "Now, take me to your control room. And be quick about it. I want no dawdling, no taking the long way."

Hunk glanced at Lance, who grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine...do as he says....for now..." A gesture from Hunk had the guards backing out of the room, Lotor gesturing for the Voltron Force members to walk ahead of him. Allura didn''t miss the sound of Lance's words, the red lion plot muttering under his breath, "Keith is going to kill us for this!"

"Move slowly Allura..." Lotor's voice in her ear, his breath warm against her skin. "I don't want you accidentally slipping against my sword..."

"You're not going to get away with this..." Allura retorted, but took his advice, stepping carefully through the dungeon's corridor. "They'll find a way to stop you..."

"You hold steadfast to your convictions. I find that endearing Allura." Lotor told her. "But this time they won't win...no.....we're going to get far away, and then talk things out...plan our future together..."

"We have no future..." Allura insisted, dismayed to hear him laugh.

"I'm sure once I get you away from the castle, and onto my ship, I'll be able to persuade you to see otherwise." Lotor said, the pair reaching the staircase that led up to the main level of the castle. Lance and Hunk were still on the steps, waiting for Lotor and Allura to follow them. "Remember..." Lotor shouted to them. "No sudden moves." Allura could see Lance gritting his teeth in annoyance, and Hunk nodded his head.

The four of them climbed the stairs together, finding Pidge and the guards were waiting at the top for them. Lotor kept a firm grip on Allura, waiting to be led to castle control. They made an odd entourage, palace servants stopping to gasp and stare at their princess being held hostage by the enemy. Allura couldn't even muster up a smile to reassure them, she merely stared straight ahead, keeping her expression blank as they walked.

Eventually they reached Castle Control, and she heard Coran before she saw him. "What is the meaning of this? Lance, why have you brought the guards here?!" Before Lance could offer up an explanation, the man was letting out a surprised shout. "Princess Allura?! Prince Lotor?!"

"Good day advisor." Lotor said. "I'll give you the same advice I gave your subordinates. No sudden moves, or else I'm afraid I can't be held responsible for what happens to Allura."

"Don't listen to him Coran, he won't hurt me!" Allura said, but Lotor was speaking over her.

"Raise the platform for the lions."

"What are you planning?!" Coran demanded, making no move to do as ordered.

"It's quite simple." Answered Lotor. "Allura and I are going for a little joy ride....I need a get away vehicle, and what better ship is there, than one of the fabled lions of Arus?!"

"You can't do this!" Allura protested. "To take one of the lions will leave Arus defenseless!"

"Do hurry up advisor. Time is a wasting!" Lotor said, prodding Allura forward with his body. Coran stared at Allura, and then let out a heavy sounding sigh.

"Forgive me your highness..." He said, and was turning towards the computer's controls, typing in a command sequence. A slight rumble was heard, the platform raising to reveal the chute that led to the lions.

"You there.....runt." Lotor said, speaking to Pidge.

"Don't call me that!" Pidge snapped. "I have a name."

"I'll call you whatever I like!" Lotor laughed, the sound mocking. "You're coming with us."

"What? With you?" The boy frowned, eyes wide as he looked at Allura.

"We need someone to fly the lion." Lotor explained. "And you're just the pilot for the job."

"If you think I'll be easier to control just because of my size..." Pidge began, but Coran quickly interrupted.

"Go with them Pidge." The man urged.

"But Coran...." Pidge protested.

"Please Pidge..." Coran begged. "Go and keep an eye on Allura."

"I think Lotor's the one who needs keeping an eye on..." muttered Pidge. "But fine, I'll do it." He smiled at Allura, but the look was strained. "Don't worry princess, I won't let him try anything while I'm around."

"As if you could stop me." Lotor said, tone haughty. He was already guiding Allura over to the chute, turning his head slightly to peer down into the darkness. "This leads to green lion?"

"Yes. You have my word on that." Coran said.

"For Allura's sake, I better." Lotor said, sheathing his sword. The guards immediately moved to take action, but Lotor was already tipping himself and Allura backwards into the chute. She couldn't help herself, she screamed, and clung to his waist, thinking they would fall to their deaths. But instead, a weightless feeling came over her, Allura glancing up to see Lotor's free hand was holding onto the trapeze swing.

"Princess!" Several males shouted, as they swung lower and lower into the chute. Allura looked up, to see the Voltron force's worried faces peering down at her, Lotor's victorious laughter heavy in her ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

----Michelle


	5. Chapter 5

The hum of the lion's engines echoed softly in his ears, the metal walls doing their best to dim their volume. Other sounds could be heard, various beeps, bells and whistles, and voices across the airwaves. Lotor listened to them all, his ears picking out the words coming through in Basic, both Arusians and Drules giving out commands as the small lion ship flew through the sky.

There was other ships in the sky, huge black metal things, with the blazing red emblem of Planet Doom painted on their sides. Smaller ships floated in the air, star cutters that held back their fire as green lion slowly approached them. The lion's speed was such that it would not be able to evade laser fire, nor was it one of aggression, slowly drifting forward to allow the ship to be caught in the tractor beam of the flag ship.

Lotor couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief to be surrounded by the magnetic pull of the tractor beam, his body relaxing slightly as green lion was drawn closer and closer towards the larger ship. It didn't mean he let his guard down, Lotor keeping an arm secure across Allura's body, left hand gripping her right shoulder as he pressed her against his chest. His other hand held onto his sword, the lazon letting out a hum with every movement of his arm.

Ahead of them by a few steps, sat the runt of the Voltron Force, green lion's pilot, Pidge. His whole body was tense, shoulders hunched together in a reveal of how angry and irritated the young man was. He had complained bitterly while flying the lion, alternating between making threats and practically begging Lotor to let go of Allura and return them to the castle.

Lotor had ignored Pidge as much as he had ignored Coran, the royal advisor pleading with Lotor over the lion's radio to release the two pilots and the lion back into Arus' custody. Lotor had to bite his lip to keep from laughing in the advisor's face, thinking the man a fool to even ask him to do such a thing.

Allura herself had been quiet, whole body stiff and unyielding in his hold, the princess staring straight ahead. She hadn't wasted her breath on trying to beg him to free her, at least someone here realized how futile such a request would be.

The lion landed with a soft thump on the floor of the flag ship's hanger, robotic arms immediately springing forward to latch onto the limbs of the lion. A wiry collar was looped over the lion's head, cinching tight around it's neck. The lion was immobilized, unable to do anything but shake in fury should Pidge attempt to break free of the metal holding his lion down.

"We're here." Pidge soud sourly, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. "Now what?" He didn't look at Lotor as he talked, but his voice held a sarcastic tone to it.

"Now?" A slow smile on Lotor's lips, the prince relishing his next words. "I want you to disembark from the lion ahead of us. You are to hand yourself over to the care of my men." That got Pidge to turn and look at Lotor, his eyes narrowed into a glare behind his glasses. "Don't worry..." Lotor chuckled. "They will be gentle...provided you behave."

"Right." Pidge said, his voice holding a note of doubt to it. He started to unbuckle his seat's straps, Lotor watching him carefully as he moved.

"Nice and slow runt..." Lotor said, enjoying the way the young man stiffened every time he called him that. Already they could hear sounds outside the ship, his men working to open the top hatch of the lion's head. Tools made for cutting through metal buzzed, sparks surely being coughed up in the wake of their efforts.

"They don't need to do that!" Pidge protested, heeding Lotor's advice by not making any sudden moves. "We've surrendered. There's no need to force entry into the lion."

Lotor gave an uncaring shrug of his shoulders, seeing the frustration on Pidge's face as the boy stood. His hands were clenched tight by his sides, angry fists as he walked over to the ladder that led to the roof's hatch. Pidge gave an uncertain look at Lotor, who nodded his consent. With a weary sigh, the boy was pressing the button that opened the hatch, the sounds of Lotor's men growing louder as it slid open.

Voices called down in Drule, and Lotor laughed, responding with a curt shout. His men backed away from the hatch, allowing Pidge room to climb through the panel. "Now you." Lotor said, letting go of Allura. She hesitated long enough for Lotor to give her a gentle push in the direction of the ladder, the prince sheathing his sword for the moment.

"Allura..." Lotor said as her hands touched the ladder's rungs, the princess pausing to glance sideways at him. He said nothing to her, instead stepping forward to grasp hold of her face. Her eyes widened in alarm an instant before he kissed her, Lotor putting passion and earnest feelings into that gesture. It was to his frustration that she remained unresponsive to his kiss, Lotor pulling back with a frown. "Know this....no matter what happens...no matter what I say or do, I do love you."

"Lotor....what are you going to do?" Worry was in the blue of her eyes, Allura staring at him, concerned.

"I am Prince of Doom, first and foremost. There are...expectations of how one in my position must act." Lotor told her, his gloved fingers doing a quick caress of her cheek. She stared searchingly into his face, but he offered her no further explanation. Allura let out a sigh, looking away from him at the precise moment angry shouts came from outside the lion.

"Pidge!" Allura exclaimed, the royal pair recognizing the sound of the young man's challenging cry. Lotor frowned, and a curt gesture from him had Allura moving, the princess climbing the ladder swiftly. Lotor was quick behind her, emerging from green lion in time to see Pidge attempting to do battle with his men. Lotor would almost laugh at the comical sight, except for the fact the runt was proving to hold his own, doing acrobatic flips to avoid laser fire from the soldiers.

"Yah!" Pidge shouted, leaping high into the air, to slam his booted foot into the face of one Drule. The solider let out a grunt of pain, his grip on his blaster weakening enough for Pidge to grab hold of the weapon. The two began tussling over it, the tip of the blaster pointed towards the ceiling, dangerously close to shooting off laser fire.

"Enough!" Lotor shouted, annoyed by the spectacle green lion's pilot was causing. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed Allura moving, the princess attempting to flee from Lotor. Lotor growled, unsure of what his beloved princess intended to do, wondering if she'd be foolish enough to put herself in danger by joining Pidge in his foolish fight.

Lotor sprang after Allura, his feet closing the distance between them as his hand lashed out to grab her by the arm. She made a sound, loud enough for Pidge to notice, the boy crying out, "Princess!"

That distraction was all the soldier needed, the Drule back handing the young man across his face. Stunned, Pidge fell back a step, the soldier wrenching the blaster out of his hand, and aiming the weapon at his chest. Pidge immediately froze, as did Allura, the princess ceasing her struggles against Lotor as her eyes went wide, staring at the predicament Pidge found himself in.

"Well..." Lotor said, voice cool and indifferent. "That was amusing. But utterly pointless." A smirk then, looking at Allura's pale face. "It only served to make me angry..."

"The Voltron Force will never just give in to you and Doom!" Pidge shouted defiantly, even as guards took hold of both of his arms. Weapons remained trained on the young pilot, the boy not daring an attempt at struggling so long as he was in danger. "We will fight you....and we will find a way to win, no matter what!"

"Oh?" Lotor arched an eyebrow, growing amused by his words. "Well...if you're not going to behave, then I really have no further use for you." Allura frowned at his words, Lotor turning to look down at his men. "Toss him out the airlock."

"Lotor no!" gasped Allura, even as Pidge let out a shocked shout.

"What?!"

Already the Drules were moving to obey their prince, hauling a struggling Pidge along the floor. The pilot of Green Lion was snarling, shaking his head no as he tried to pull his arms free of the soldiers' grip. He tried to drag his heels into the floor, an attempt to delay their progress but the Drules simply lifted him up so that his legs dangled over the floor as they carried him.

"Lotor, please don't do this!" Allura said, her tone begging as she grabbed at his shoulder. She tried to force him to look at her, and only through his allowance did she succeed, Lotor glancing at her with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Why shouldn't I, Allura?" Lotor asked her, noting the frantic expression on her face. "He's admitted outright that he will continue to be a problem. A problem I don't need, nor do I have the time to deal with."

"Are you so afraid that he is right that you would kill him?!" Allura demanded, the Drules still moving towards the edge of open hanger, intent on doing Lotor's bidding. "This is the cowards' way." Allura continued in the face of Lotor's silence. "There is no honor in disposing of Pidge like this...it's nothing more than murder!" Her eyes were growing wet, Lotor unsure if her tears were born of sadness or anger. "If you do this...Everything they ever said about you will be proven true!"

"Wait!" Lotor's voice had the Drules freezing, just seconds from throwing Pidge off the ship. "Allura..." He dropped his voice to a low whisper that only she could hear. "If I spare him, what will you give me?"

She stared at him, and now he was sure those were angry tears in her eyes. "Always you expect things from me!" She snapped, annoyed. "Why can't you ever do something without wanting something in return."

"Mine is a give and take nature." Lotor answered her, then repeated his earlier question. "What will you give me in return for sparing Pidge's life?"

"......I....I...." She was thinking, he could see her desperately trying to work out something she could give him that would appease the both of them. "I'll order Coran and the others to stand down and not fight you."

"Not good enough." Lotor told her, unable to keep from smirking. "With you as my prisoner, they would be fools to attack my fleet."

She sighed, exasperated. "I have nothing else to give you!"

"Your love Allura..." Lotor said seriously. "You have your love..."

"Love isn't an object that can be just handed over!" She protested.

"But you could be willing to try to love me back..." Lotor suggested, noticing her frown. "Fine then...I'll settle for your obedience. You won't fight me, you'll do exactly what I say, with no complaint or back talking." She looked like she was about to refuse him, Lotor whispering silkily to her. "Unquestionable obedience in return for the life of green lion's pilot. It's not too big a price to pay..."

"Easy for you to say..." Allura whispered, eyes looking anguished.

"Come now dearest....nothing I ask will be that great a hardship on you." Lotor told her, but still she hesitated. "Fine, then the runt dies."

"NO!! No..." She said softly, shaking her head. "Fine...I promise to obey you."

"Excellent." Lotor grinned, never taking his eyes off of Allura as he shouted down to his men. "Change of plans. The runt has earned a stay of execution for now." The Drules were grumbling, but they began pulling Pidge back from the edge of the ship, the boy not struggling as he peered up towards the lion's head. Allura was staring downwards, a dejected look in her eyes.

"Come Allura..." Lotor said, and before she could respond, he was sweeping her into his arms. He heard her make a startled sound, Allura grabbing at his shoulders for support. Lotor's feet tensed beneath him, the prince springing forward to leap off the head of the lion. To her credit she did not scream, Allura all but silent as she clung to him. He landed on the shoulder joint of the lion, but did not pause, immediately pushing off it to leap down to the floor.

Lotor would have preferred to milk Allura's clinging to him for all it was worth, but once they were safely on the ground, she stiffened and pushed out of his arms. He saw her glance at Pidge, the pilot staring back at her, straining against the grip on his arms.

"Let's go." Straightening, Lotor gave a command in Drule, ordering his men to accompany them to the bridge of the ship. His hand landed on the small of Allura's back, Lotor urging her forward via the pressure of his hand. She tore her eyes away from Pidge, body reluctant as it moved. The soldiers surrounded them in a circle, two guards

in silver armor leading the way deeper into the ship.

"Allura..." Pidge's voice broke up the silence of their entourage, the princess attempting to pause to listen to the pilot. "What did you promise him?" Lotor felt the stiffness in Allura's body at the words the runt spoke, the princess hesitating to answer.

"Nothing." She said at last, refusing to look at either Lotor or Pidge. Lotor allowed her the small lie, his hand pushing her forward once more.

"I don't believe you." Pidge said from behind them. "He wouldn't have spared me otherwise! Please, princess...whatever it was....I'm not worth it...Don't....don't compromise yourself for me!"

"Someone gag him." Lotor said, growing bored of listening to Pidge's words. A muffled squeak came from Pidge, a soldier crying out in pain as the pilot bit his hand. The sound of flesh meeting flesh followed, a resounding smack as Pidge was slapped by the angry guard. At Pidge's pained cry, Allura whirled around, eyes upset and pleading with Lotor.

He bit back a sigh, and turned. "I simply said to gag him, not to beat him."

"But....but sire....!" Protested the guard, hand raised to let another punch fall on the pilot's cheek.

"He merely bit you." Lotor pointed out. "He didn't even break the skin. Now do as I command, and gag the brat!"

"Yes, sire..." The guard said, lips twitching as he fought to remain expressionless. He shoved a ball of cloth into Pidge's mouth, quickly looping the ends around his head. Lotor rolled his eyes, then turned back to Allura.

"Satisfied?" She slowly nodded, Lotor turning her to face forward once more. "Then let's not deal with any more delays."

With those words, they marched the rest of the way through the ship, quickly passing through the entrance way of the hanger bay. The corridor outside the hanger was narrow and nondescript in appearance, with no known markers visible to allow one direction to or from this area. Lotor could see Allura turning her head left and right, surely trying to memorize the way they were traveling. It tempted him to take a detour, one with many twists and turns that would guarantee her confusion should she try to escape.

Instead he kept on their current path, eager to reach the bridge and return to Haggar with his prize. Soon they reached the lift, an elevator that transported them up one level and onto the bridge of the ship. Haggar's triumphant cackle was heard, the witch greeting them as they stepped off the elevator.

"Ah Prince Lotor...it's good to see you again!" The witch said, having made herself comfortable in the commander's chair. Her hand was moving, stroking the blue fur of her cat Coba, who lifted his head and yawned in Lotor's direction. "You left in such a hurry last time, I wasn't sure if you'd be coming back."

Lotor made an indignant sound, remembering how the side effects of the potion had caused him to flee the ship in a blind panic, Lotor all but turning tail and running in the face of Allura's lion. "I almost didn't make it back....no thanks to you and your potions!" He strolled over to the witch, doing his best glower down at the cackling woman.

"Ah, but it all worked out, didn't it?" Haggar asked, looking him over. "You're no longer suffering the effects of the potion, and you've come back victorious. I think your father will be willing to overlook your momentary lapse of judgment."

If his blue skinned could have changed color, Lotor would have paled. "He knows?"

"Oh yes..." Haggar grinned, surely enjoying the expression on his face. "I made sure to contact him the moment you were captured by the enemy. Heh....don't worry your highness. I told him I was confidant you'd get yourself out of this mess, and you did! Not only that, you've captured the princess and green lion." Her shrill laughter echoed on the bridge, Lotor grimacing at the sound of it. "With two pilots and a lion down, they cannot hope to form Voltron. We've won!"

"You mean I'VE won." Lotor pointed out.

"Oh yes, of course." Agreed Haggar. "It was after all, all your doing that awarded us this victory. Now...what will your next orders be?"

"For now maintain a close eye on Castle Arus." Lotor advised. "If so much as one ship is launched from that structure, you are to blow them and the castle away with our full power."

"Lotor no!" protested Allura, her heels clicking as she stepped towards him. "You cannot do that."

"We're still at war Allura." Lotor said, back to her. "Arus has yet to surrender formally. It is necessary to take steps to make sure our side is not the losing side."

"They haven't surrendered?!" Haggar hissed, hand paused on Coba's back. "What are they waiting for? We have their ruler! And they are all but defenseless!"

"No doubt they hold foolish thoughts of a rescue." Lotor smirked, catching Allura's hand in his. He drew her closer, Allura frowning up at him. "A rescue that won't happen. Now....if you'll excuse us Haggar, I think it's time I negotiate the terms of surrender with my bride to be."

"I'm not going to marry you!" Allura protested, trying to pull her hand free of his. Lotor frowned at her, but movement from Haggar caught his eyes.

"A moment your highness." The witch said, reaching into the sleeve of her brown robes. Her face was a mask of concentration, searching for something. Lotor watched her, feeling Allura tug and pull at his grip. "Ah...here it is." She held out her hand, a small vial laying across the palm.

"More potions witch?!" demanded Lotor, not moving to take it from her.

"Tis merely to help with the negotiations." Laughed Haggar, directing a leer at Allura.

"I won't need it." Lotor said confidently. "Allura will give me everything I want, of that you can be assured of."

"Pig!" Allura exclaimed, and slapped her hand against his shoulder. The soldiers around them fell silent except for a horrified gasp from one, all staring in shock that the princess had dared to strike their prince. "You're assured of nothing!" She hissed. "I won't compromise when it's Arus' welfare at stake!"

"Just take the potion." Advised Hagger with a nervous chuckle, pushing the vial into Lotor's hand. She closed unresisting fingers around it, patting Lotor's closed fist in a comforting manner.

"Allura...for every time you dare to strike me....your little friend will pay." Lotor all but hissed through clenched teeth. She actually took a step back from the look on his face, Lotor catching the eye of one of the soldiers. He gave a slight nod of his head, and the Drule grinned, turning to punch Pidge in the stomach. The green lion's pilot's voice was muffled, but a grunt of pain could be heard, the runt doubling over from the force of it.

"Do you understand?" Lotor demanded, as the guard moved to punch Pidge again. Slowly Allura nodded her head, and Lotor held up his hand, a signal to the guard to stop his abuse of the pilot. "Good....then come with me." He was still holding onto Allura's right hand, and he none too gently jerked her after him. "Haggar, in the meantime you are in charge of green lion and it's pilot's welfare."

"Excellent your highness." Haggar grinned. "I am most eager to explore the inner workings of the lions....and their pilots." She all but screeched with laugher, the sound causing all but the hardiest of men to flinch from her glee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Seducing Reason, yep! Things are almost never so simple in my fics. It'll take Lotor a while to figure out what causes the potion to wear off. XD Allura figures it out before him!! I don't know about aha moments...but it does have it twists and turns. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Feet stumbling, Allura was all but dragged behind Lotor, her left hand caught in his right hand's grip. He was moving them at a brisk pace, Allura forced to run to keep up with him as he stalked through the corridors of the ship. It left her with little opportunity to check out her surroundings, Allura trying desperately to notice any distinguishing marks that would help her find her way back to the bridge.

She thought she caught a flash of purple lights on the East wall, an oddity that stood out in an otherwise gray hall. She didn't have long to look at it, Lotor was already turning a corner, pulling her behind him. She tried to get him to slow down, pulling back on her hand, but that merely made him tighten his fingers around her wrist, a warning squeeze to not defy him.

At the speed they were going, it didn't take long for them to reach their destination, Lotor stopping before a large beetle black door. A keypad was to the side of it, at the height of a Drule's chest. Lotor quickly punched in a code, fingers flying over the keypad, red numbers appearing too fast for Allura to read. With a loud beep of acknowledgment, the door opened, revealing a dimly lit room.

Allura wasn't sure she wanted to step inside the room, but Lotor was already pulling her in behind him. He actually let go of her wrist, to turn to the door, no doubt locking it with the same code that caused it to open. She took advantage of being free of his iron grip, Allura stepping deeper into the room. She had to squint, eyes not yet adjusted to the dim lighting.

Lotor strode past her, taking off his gloves, and tossing them onto a small, round table. Her eyes followed him, seeing Lotor walk over to the far wall, another keypad melded to the wall. A tap of his fingers, and suddenly a soft hum was heard, shutters parting to reveal the sun lit sky of planet Arus. It filled the room with bight light, Allura seeing her surroundings for what they were. A bedroom.

"Do you like?" Lotor asked, his back to her as he stared out the window. In the distance she could see the castle of lions surrounded by far too many star cutters for her liking. Even one would be too much, but now the sky was filled with several dozen of those ships. "It's not my usual accommodations, but....your Voltron Force saw to my last flag ship being destroyed."

She said nothing, just listened to him speak, her arms crossed over her chest as though she was cold. "I've had to commandeer these quarters from the captain of this ship." A chuckle then, the prince amused. "I am sure he is most displeased with me."

"He's not the only one!" Allura couldn't resist snapping, her head held at a haughty angle. Her words had him turning away from the window, his golden eyes meeting hers. She didn't give him the satisfaction of looking away, she locked gazes with him boldly. "Lotor, this is sheer and utter madness. I demand you release Pidge and myself this instant!"

She felt angry to see him smirk, the man amused by her words. "Ah Allura...you are in no position to make demands....Not until after the wedding."

"I told you! I will not be your bride!" Allura said, fighting the urge to stamp her foot on the carpeted floor.

"I've caught you fair and square Allura." Lotor said, voice patient and kind as he spoke to her. "You've no choice but to marry me. If not for your own sake, then for the good of your planet."

"No!"

"Allura....are you familiar with the concept of a war prize?" Lotor asked, and now he moved away from the window, slowly stalking towards her. "Because that's what you are. Be glad I'm in love with you...it affords you some luxuries anyone else in your position would not have."

"How lucky for me." Sarcasm dripped in her tone, Allura watching his approach warily.

"I don't think you realize just how lucky you are." Lotor said. "You and your planet." She made a scoffing sound, Lotor continuing. "Arus will prosper under Doom rule, I won't allow it to be just another slave planet to be mined of all it's resources. You and I can change it's fortunes, together." His hand raised, finger quickly pressing against her lips to silence her angry retort. "Don't be so hasty in refusing me...I do not have to see to your people's welfare...I can always take what I want, and leave this

backwater planet to rot."

She was tempted to bite that finger of his, Allura taking a step back away from him. "You...." She licked her lips nervously, noticing the way Lotor watched her every move. "You said you brought me here to negotiate. That implies some compromise on both our sides...."

"Oh...I'll listen to your concerns, and perhaps if they are valid, I will even make some concessions." Lotor told her, Allura's eyes narrowing in annoyance. "But the matter is already decided, wouldn't you say? All I need is for you to sign official documents stating Arus has surrendered to Doom."

"That's not fair!" She protested, and Lotor chuckled.

"Life seldom is my dear princess."

"I won't just sign over Arus' future to you!" She shook her head, and began to pace, moving farther and farther away from Lotor. "My people have needs....demands...I doubt Doom will suddenly have our best interest at heart!"

"I have YOUR best interest in my heart." Lotor told her, his words making her move even faster in agitation. She soon reached the window, with it's marred view of Arus, Allura staring sadly at her home. "Do you really want to continue things the way they have been? My planet and yours fighting a pointless war?"

"It's not pointless!" She whispered.

"Doom's resources are infinite, while Arus is limited even under the best of circumstances." Continued Lotor. "Please, Allura. It would be to your people's benefit to join with the stronger power. Think of the wealth Doom would bring in, the money that could advance your civilization, elevate your people from simple miners and farmers. And of course....there is the added bonus of me..."

"You?" A sneer was on her face, Allura turning to look at Lotor. She bit back a gasp to see him right in front of her, his boots silent on the carpet. He was smiling at her, golden eyes proud, the lines of his lips set in an arrogant expression.

"Yes, me." Lotor told her, forcing Allura to back into the window's pane as he crowded in close to her body. "What better husband could you ask for?"

"I could think of plenty of reasons why you are not the best husband I could hope for!" She retorted, and moved to slide past him. This time she did gasp, Lotor slapping his palm onto the pane before her, blocking her escape. She shot him an annoyed look, turning back to face him, pinned between his arms.

"And I'm sure you have a list already prepared to read off to me." Lotor said, hardly dismayed by her words. "But really Allura, what other man makes you feel the way I do?"

"You mean disgust and loathing?" Allura asked in her nastiest tone. She was disappointed to see him smile, Lotor shaking his head no.

"Hardly." He lifted his right hand, fingers touching the curls of her golden mane. She tried to ignore that touch, staring into his face as he rubbed his fingertips over the strands of her hair. "I'm talking about passion Allura. Fire. I make you feel...I probably make you experience emotions you never even thought possible!"

"Yes, I never thought it possible to despise someone as much as I do you and your father." Allura retorted, jerking her head to the side to evade his finger's grasp. Lotor settled for leaving both hands on the glass pane, keeping her pinned before him.

"That's not true, and we both know it." Lotor smirked. "Your earlier behavior proved how much you want me." That got her blushing, Allura shaking her head no, an angry sputter of her voice coming out. "The potion merely enhanced those feelings of yours Allura....freed you from your inhibitions and allowed you to be more honest to me and to you."

"N....no...." Her eyes were wide open with shock, Allura's mouth feeling far too dry. "That can't be the truth.....it's not possible..."

"Isn't it?" Lotor demanded, still wearing that infuriating smirk of his. "Haggar's potion was designed with you in mind....designed to get you to relax, and loosen that rigid hold you have over your emotions towards me. It merely gave you a nudge in the right direction...."

She was staring horrified at him, shaking her head no over and over again. "Ah..." Lotor smiled. "Perhaps those feelings you had for me were so deeply buried, you yourself was not aware of having them? Were you lying to yourself as well Allura?"

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Allura began.

"Oh do I? Tell me, why haven't you ever taken a husband then?" Lotor asked. "I know you've had no lovers before me...no one to warm your bed late at night. I'll tell you why. Because you wanted me....you've always wanted me, and your heart cries out in pain at the thought of being with anyone else!"

Her jaw dropped, Allura stunned. "You're....you're mad!"

"Am I? Or do you say that simply because you do not want to hear the truth of what I speak?" Lotor demanded. "Allura..." His right hand was touching her face, fingers stroking down to her skin to take gentle hold of her chin. "Stop fighting us both....give in to what you need....what you really want...." He was lifting her face upwards, Lotor bending down towards her. Allura could feel his breath on her lips, her eyes growing huge as she watched him advance.

"NO!" She cried out, and this time she brought up her arms, shoving at him. She couldn't move him, but her motions disrupted the kiss, Lotor pulling back in annoyance. Allura took advantage of that to step away from him, running across the room to it's door. She let out a sound of frustration, but was not surprised to find it was locked.

"I'm very disappointed in you Allura." Lotor's voice, the man taking his time in following her across the room. "I thought you could be made to see reason..."

"Sorry if I don't brainwash so easily!" She snapped, spinning around to glare at him. Her eyes widened, Allura seeing Lotor's hand on his belt, fingers opening one of the pouches. He removed a vial, purple concoction catching the light and twinkling as he held up the potion Haggar had given him.

"What are you going to do with that?!" She demanded, edging to the side, looking for something to use as a weapon against him.

"Isn't it obvious?" A condescending laugh from the prince. "You're going to give me everything I ask for, starting with that declaration of surrender." Lotor was advancing on her, vial clutched in his fist.

Allura backed up to a dresser, a delicate looking vase with a pretty blue and white pattern on it's surface. Her hands were already reaching for it, Allura seeing Lotor quirk an eyebrow in amusement. "Really Allura, resistance is futile at this point..."

She lifted the vase by it's slender neck, holding it before her as threateningly as she could manage. "Don't you come near me! Not you or that potion of yours!"

Lotor sighed, one hand lifted to his brow as though he felt the start of a headache. "Put down the vase Allura."

"No!"

"I said put it down!" Lotor growled, lunging forward with surprisingly fast speed. Allura shrieked, and lifted it up over her head, intent on smashing it into Lotor's face.

Instead it ended up on the floor, shards of it being crumpled under foot as Lotor grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. "Allura, Allura..." Lotor made a tsking sound, pressing her against the dresser. "So troublesome....and all because you won't take your medicine."

"Anything that comes from Haggar is poison in it's purest form!" Allura said bitterly.

"That's not true." Lotor replied. "Haggar makes many useful things....and I'd never allow her to give you something harmful."

"You don't consider what it does to me harmful?!" She was aghast, staring at him with miserable eyes.

"No. No, I do not." Lotor said, pinning her in place with his body. He let go of her arm to twist off the cap of the vial, Allura alternating between beating at his chest, and feeling along the dresser's top for something else to use as a weapon. Her fingers slid along a smooth surface, finding nothing of use, even as Lotor's hand gripped her face. Her head was tilted back, Lotor pressing the vial to her lips.

Defiantly, she kept her lips sealed shut, Lotor's eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Drink it Allura....drink it or else..." She didn't fall for the trap of opening her mouth to ask just what his threat would entail, she merely glared at him, lips tight together. "I've been very patient with you Allura..." Lotor continued, wetting her lips with some of the potion. "You promised me utmost obedience in return for your little friend's life. Was that a lie?"

Still nothing from her, Allura refusing to rise to the bait. "Very well....I guess Pidge will have to die then." Lotor said, tone uncaring and cruel. Her eyes widened, she fought against the grip he had on her chin, Allura trying to shake her head no.

"No?" Lotor questioned with a laugh. "You don't want the runt to die? Then open your mouth and take a good swig of this potion."

"I hate you!" Allura managed to get out before Lotor tipped the contents of the vial down her mouth. It tasted bitter, and she tried not to gag on it, Lotor watching her carefully to make sure she didn't spit it out.

"You only think you hate me, but this potion will have you changing your mind all too soon." Lotor said, taking a step back from her. He left the empty vial on top of the dresser, Allura staying pressed against the piece of furniture.

"Now what?" She asked, using the back of her hand to wipe away traces of the potion from her lips.

"Now?" A grin from him, Lotor turning and walking over to the computer console that sat situated in the left corner of the room. "It shouldn't be long before the potion takes effect....It's best to be prepared, don't you think?" Lotor bent over the keyboard, fingers flying as he typed out commands. The large monitor flickered on, encoded words being written across the screen.

"Prepared for what?" Allura asked warily, watching him from her spot across the room.

"To sign the official documents of course." Lotor said, glancing at her over his shoulder. "I already have the terms of Arus surrender written out in legal form. If you'll look them over, you'll find nothing is missing detailing Doom's merger with Arus."

"Merger?" Allura couldn't help herself, she let out an indignant snort. "Don't you mean conquest? That's what it is...Doom is calling all the shots if I sign that!"

"If you prefer I not sugar coat things, then yes. Doom will hold ultimate power over Arus." Lotor said, gesturing for her to come closer. "But I've gone to a great deal of pains to make sure this is not your typical subjugation of a kingdom."

"Why?"

"Why?" Lotor looked at her, expression serious and lacking his usual mocking smile. "Because I love you. I want to prove that to you....prove that with me things will be better for you and your planet. Now...are you ready to sign this document?"

She was shaking her head no, Lotor catching her arm and bringing her over to the chair that sat before the keyboard. She stared at the devices laid out around it, a red pen and reader strip, a thumb print identifier, all devices made to transmit the legal signature and identifying features of a person over space's air waves. She need only sign her name, and the war would be finished. Arus would become part of the Doom Empire, for better or worse.

Lotor's shadow was over her, his hands on her shoulders, the prince pressing against the back of her chair. He was patient, just waiting for her to pick up the electronic pen and sign her name to his legal documents. Allura chewed on her lower lip, hesitating, wondering what she could do to delay this. A glance towards the windows revealed no help was coming, no sign of the lions in the sky. It was up to her, and her alone to do something to save Arus.

"Allura?"

"Lotor..." Allura hesitated, still gnawing on her bottom lip, her thoughts racing. Suddenly she straightened in her seat, head held proud, eyes glittering with a crafty light. "Hmmmm.....!" She let out a throaty laugh, turning her face to look at Lotor. The corners of her mouth curled upwards, a pleased smile on her face as she looked Lotor over. "Hello lover..." She purred at him, seeing the question in Lotor's eyes.

"Are you feeling all right Allura?" Lotor asked, Allura's smile widening.

"Never felt better." She told him, batting her eyes flirtatiously at him. "Now come here, my big blue stud!" She was touching his hands, covering the backs of them with her own, her head tilting back as she looked at Lotor. Her lips parted in invitation, Allura watching him through half lidded eyes as he bent down to claim her mouth with his own.

It was an awkward way to kiss, Allura tilting back further, until the chair nearly toppled backwards if not for Lotor grabbing at it. "Careful!" He said, a smile on his lips as he admonished her.

"Don't wanna be careful..." Allura told him, now free to spin around to face him. "Wanna be reckless.....wanna be with you." She was grabbing at his arms, pulling him back down over her, her lips seeking out his in a needy expression of her desire. Lotor seemed just as needy, kissing her back, lips working furiously against hers, their mouths half open already.

"Hmmm Allura..." Lotor sighed, turning his face to the side so that her kisses landed on his cheek. "We can't do this....not yet at least...:"

"Why not?" She whispered her question in a breathless tone, her hands moving over his waist, finding his belt. She was already undoing the clasp, his tunic loosening slightly as the belt was slid off his waist. "There's a bed here....and you and I are all alone..."

"The document..." Lotor moaned, Allura pulling at him, pressing his body between her spread legs. "You have to sign the papers first..."

"I'll do it later...." Allura said, her hand sliding over the fabric of his tunic. She pressed her palm against the crotch of his pants, exerting slight pressure on the bulge that was growing there. "I need you.....now....desperately..."

It would seem the placement of her hand was all the incentive Lotor needed, the prince letting out a strangled moan as he scooped her up out of the chair. Allura giggled and cooed, wrapping her arms around him and pressing close to his body. Her hands were clinging to his back, the princess working at his neck with her lips as Lotor hurried towards the room's bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Seducing Reason, hey the more the merrier I say! "loves reviews' :) Sorry the forum didn't work out. Truthfully I didn't know there was one until you mentioned it in your review. I don't think many people use this site for their forum options, though I could be wrong....

Sorathestar, thank you. Glad you like both stories. I think even though I didn't want to, I ended up softening Lotor a little in The Price of Freedom. I agree with you about him bluffing where hurting Allura is concerned. But the good guys can't take that risk!


	7. Chapter 7

Allura kept her face buried in the crook of Lotor's shoulder, lips brushing against the material of his uniform's top. It was soft against her lips, and his personal scent was in her nose, musky with a hint of some exotic aftershave. She focused on trying to identify the smell, an attempt to distract her from the fact Prince Lotor was carrying her towards a bed.

It was a situation of her own making, a desperate ploy to distract him from forcing her signature down on legal documents that would bind Arus to Doom forever. It left her anxious, Allura trying not to tremble as he held her, the girl wondering to herself just how far she'd be willing to go to save her planet from Doom.

Lotor reached the bed far too fast for Allura's liking, his long legs covering the distance from computer console to the far side of the room in a matter of seconds. She felt him lowering her onto the bed, his arm sweeping out from under her legs so that she ended up kneeling on the soft mattress. He kept his other arm pressed across her back, holding her to him as much as she was clinging to him in return.

She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, hearing the soft sounds she made to convince him she was under the effects of the potion. She felt almost silly cooing at him, sickening sweet giggles and gasps, finding Lotor had one hand in her hair, playing with the loose strands. He seemed content to just pet her, Allura returning her mouth to the side of his neck, lips brushing against the collar of his top.

"Oh my sweet Allura...." Lotor murmured softly, long fingers caressing through her hair. He found that with her, even the simple touches meant the world to him, Lotor all but moaning in approval as she nibbled on the side of his neck. Her tongue rasped across his skin, sending shivers down his spine, Lotor having hazy memories of her tongue on other parts of his body.

"You don't know how long I've waited to be with you..." Lotor told her, hearing her make a sound against his skin. "The agony of being apart from you....the long months waiting and desiring...you're better than any dream could ever be."

Allura hesitated over his skin, taking in his words. She couldn't help but blush, knowing he was paying her a great compliment, even if her actions had been the actions of one drugged. She'd freeze up in embarrassment if she thought about it too hard, Allura wondering how she could go any farther than kisses and a few touches here and there before she reached her limit.

_~I'm playing with fire.~_ She thought to herself, knowing it was a dangerous game to tease Lotor like this. But what else could she do? Arus' future was at stake!

Her teeth bit down gently on his skin, Lotor's pulse speeding up beneath her mouth. Her hands were on his back, she could feel the ripple of muscles beneath her palms, leaving her keenly aware of his strength. She didn't dare stray her hands any lower, and yet she was at a loss over what else to do besides mouth and kiss at his neck.

It was apparent Lotor had all the ideas, his hands were on her shoulders, gently but insistently easing her back so he could stare into her eyes. "You're so beautiful. Do you know that? Gods....the most gorgeous creature in all of the galaxy!"

Men telling Allura she was beautiful was nothing new, and yet she flushed and lowered her eyes demurely. "Thank you..."

"What do you see when you look at me?" Lotor wanted to know, his question giving her pause. She raised her head, looking over his flawless features, his azure colored skin, and glittering golden eyes.

"You're very handsome." Allura told him, keeping the tone of grudging admittance out of her voice. She nerved herself to touch his hair, sweeping it past his pointed ears. "Your hair is like a fine carpet of snow...so pure in the absence of color..."

"Go on." Lotor smiled, enjoying hearing Allura talk about him. He saw her cock her head to the side, blue eyes studying him.

"Well...your eyes..." Allura hesitated, Lotor hanging on her every word. "They're so...hypnotic.....they hold such mystery to them, such power to pull one in with your gaze...And I love your coloring....you're like...like..."

"Like what?" Lotor asked, seeing her falter. A shrug from Allura, and then she was smiling, a giggle escaping her.

"You're so perfect and unique, you defy explanation."

Lotor grinned, liking that very much indeed. "Yes...I am perfect." He agreed, not at all aware of how arrogant that made him sound. Allura just nodded her head in agreement, smile not faltering as he moved in to kiss her. He pressed against her, and with a nudge of his body toppled Allura onto the bed, the princess landing on her back with a small gasp.

Blue eyes blinked up at him, wide and staring as Lotor smiled down at Allura. He crossed his arms over his chest, fingers gripping the black material of his tunic. With a pull he had it up and over his head, revealing his bare torso to her. He flung the uniform over his shoulder, hearing it thump lightly on the floor as he got a knee up on the mattress.

Every instinct in Allura screamed for her to run away, Allura forcing herself to keep the pleased smile on her lips. She wanted nothing more than to back away as Lotor crawled on top of her, her body breaking out in goose bumps under her uniform.

His hands were reaching for her, Allura reacting by sitting up and batting them away. A frown crossed his face, but she flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around him. Her cheek ended up pressed against one pectoral muscle, his skin warm to the touch.

"Allura?" A question in Lotor's tone had her thinking fast and furious.

"I love your muscles." She said in a dreamy tone of appreciation. "There's so many.....you're so chiseled...like a sculpture..." She nerved herself to kiss just above his nipple, Allura rolling her eyes upwards to look at his face.

"Well, I should hope so." Lotor said, tone turning boasting. "I spend many hours working out."

"Oooh it pays off!" Allura told him, more kisses being placed on his skin. She ran her hands across his abdomen, surprised to feel him tremble at her innocent touch. Her fingers traced the lines of his six pack, memorizing the feel of his body.

Lotor settled back on his knees, just watching her with an odd smile on his face as she rubbed her hands along his body. Allura took her time exploring his skin, noticing the hint of white fuzz that began low on his body, and disappeared into his pants. She skirted over it, not willing to delve into the territory of what lay under the snug fitting pants of his.

Instead she touched the sides of his waist, rubbing her way upwards. Occasionally she'd plant kisses on his chest, keeping her eyes fixed on his skin in an intense look of concentration. Her hands were touching the muscles of his upper arms, when Lotor suddenly resumed wandering his hands over her body. "Lotor..." She said, trying

to shy away from his hands. "I'm not done looking..."

"You've looked and touched enough." Lotor told her, and even without glancing at his face, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Now it's my turn."

"Your turn?" Allura's eyes widened, finding Lotor was pushing her back down against the pillows.

"Yes." Purred Lotor, hand skirting over her belly, soft pressure in the form of rubbing circles into her skin. "Last time I didn't get to touch you very much. I mean to make up for that now."

"Oh..." She said faintly.

"Oh indeed." Lotor grinned, his fingers reaching for the zipper of her uniform. Allura bit her lip, knowing she couldn't stop him without making him suspicious, her hands itching to grab at his arms.

The zipper came down with a hiss of sound, Lotor pulling it down past her belly. His fingers parted the opening in her uniform, pulling the material to the sides with reverent care. "Pretty." Commented Lotor, his fingertips running over the lace of her bra.

Allura just nodded, trying to control her breathing as he touched and caressed over the front of her breasts. When he moved to nudge the bra downwards, she reacted by throwing her arms around him, pulling him down tight on top of her.

"Allura!"

"Just hold me!" Allura cried out, clinging to him as best she could.

"I'll hold you later..." Lotor said, pulling free of her arms. "Right now I mean to explore every inch of you."

"But..."

"But?" Lotor lifted an eyebrow, looking at her. "Allura....are you feeling all right?" A suspicious look came into his eyes, Lotor's hand touching her cheek. "You're acting differently than last time."

"Am I?" Allura asked nervously, than shook her head. "I just don't like...sitting back while you do all the work."

"Believe me, it's not work." Lotor said in response, a grin on his face. But he was still looking wary, studying her features carefully. "Perhaps more of Haggar's potion is needed to help you relax...."

"No...no...I'm fine." Allura was quick to assure him. "Trust me....I'm loving every moment of being with you...!"

"Then cease this attempts to distract me from my goal." Lotor told her.

"I'm not trying to distract you." Lied Allura. "I just want to please the man I love."

Lotor inhaled sharply, eyes lighting up with glee. "You love me?"

"Oh yes.." Allura breathed out, seeing the silly grin on Lotor's face at her words. "I do."

"Say it again." Lotor ordered her, Allura holding back a sigh.

"I love you Lotor."

"Again." Lotor grinned, his hands going to her breasts once more. "I want to hear you say it again and again."

"I love you....oh! I love you!" Allura gasped as he wrenched down her bra, her breasts spilling free of the lace.

"Yes..." Lotor said, extremely satisfied. "You do. Now tell me how much."

"I love you more than anyone else in the world." Allura said, gasping as he bent his face over her breasts. His hair fell forward, white ends tickling across her skin.

"Go on..." breathed Lotor, listening to her intently.

"More than the galaxy! I love you with all my heart and being." Allura was conscious of his fingers touching her breasts, fingertips rubbing across her bosom, gentle ghost like touches.

"More than Arus?" Lotor wanted to know, and she didn't even hesitate.

"Yes! Even more than Arus!" Allura confirmed for him, and a stray thought made itself known in her mind. It wanted Lotor to quit teasing her with his fingers, and bring his mouth to bear against her skin. It whispered seductively in her ear, leaving her to wonder where such an urge came from.

She gave a slight shake of her head, fighting the urge to frown. Instead she concentrated on not tensing up as Lotor continued to touch and tease her breasts, the man smiling at her as he brushed fingertips around her nipples. The teasing touches had an effect on her, Allura's nipples crinkling in response to warmth of his fingertips. She let her head fall back for an instant, closing her eyes to block out the sight.

They opened almost immediately when something damp flicked across one. Lotor's tongue was licking over her nipple, swirling around and over that taut bit of skin, the prince's eyes on her face. Gold blazed in his eyes, the man intent on her reactions, Allura blushing and letting out a gasp. She grudgingly admitted to herself that it felt good, that pink tongue of his moving harder now, pressing down against her nipple in slow, confidant licks.

"Good?" Lotor mumbled a question out in between licks, wanting to hear Allura confirm that he was making her feel nice. He saw her blush and nod her head, a small squeak of confirmation coming from her when he opened his mouth wide enough to latch onto her breast. Her hands grabbed at his forearms for support, Lotor's own on her waist, holding her in place as he suckled at her breast.

The whole situation was turning him on, but the sounds that escaped his princess further stimulated him into an aroused state. Allura was starting to squirm beneath him, as though she was trying to wiggle free of his mouth and hands. It amused him to see her trying to escape the pleasure he was offering her, Lotor tightening his fingers round her waist, lifting her up off the bed slightly to press her more securely against his mouth.

He didn't just suck on her nipple, he made love to it, tongue swirling around it, tip tickling against it. He kept his lips tight around her nipple, exerting pressure on it as though he would bite down on her flesh. He pulled with his mouth, playful tugs on her skin, eyes rolled upwards to watch Allura, see how she moaned and let her head fall back, helpless to resist his attentions.

He wasn't sure how long he spent nursing at her breast, time seemed to flow to a stop with Allura in his arms. He let the nipple pop free of his mouth, lips moving to cover the distance to her left breast, intent on not leaving that one neglected. Allura hardly had time to relax, his mouth was all over her skin, teeth grazing softly against the side of her breast.

His lips fastened around a bit of skin on the top side of her breast, Lotor intent on leaving the mark of his mouth there. He was working the flesh over, when suddenly Allura moved, her arms being thrown around his head, the girl letting out an excited cry as she pushed his head firmly into her bosom. It almost left him smothered, Lotor struggling to pull back.

Allura made a sound, an apology on her lips as she loosened her hold on him. She wasn't sure what had come over her, making her grab him like that. She was starting to get urges, wild flashes of ideas of things she wanted to do and have done to her. It made her worried, Allura fearing the potion was starting to take effect if she could actually be enjoying what Lotor was doing.

One thing was sure, she tingled wherever his mouth touched her, Allura feeling as though she was burning up and only Lotor could cool her down. She frowned at that last thought, convinced it wasn't her own but the potion that was telling her these things. She gasped and arched her back mid thought, when Lotor's mouth took hold of her aching nipple, his mouth open wide to inhale a generous portion of breast.

"Hmmm...." Allura purred, voice sounding sultry. "Mo....more!" She inwardly cringed at the demand that had escaped her, even as she hoped Lotor wouldn't stop what he was doing. With every pull of his lips, it sent lines of pleasure through her, arching downwards, causing arousal to blossom within her. Her own hands were starting to wander, to touch Lotor's skin, Allura feeling restless and wanting to pleasure him in return.

So many thoughts were going through her mind, traitorous ones that she blamed on the potion, Allura knowing she was starting to lose track of which ones were hers and which ones were drug induced.

Lotor felt he could spend all day just worshipping at Allura's chest, but his own need was pressing down on him, making itself known. His hands worked to unbuckle her belt, leaving the leather loop lying on the bed as he lifted his head from her breast. Her eyes were looking as blue as ever, clouded over with desire as she looked at him. She didn't protest when he began tugging down the sleeves of her pilot uniform, in fact she tried to help him undress her! Working together they had her stripped down to the waist, Lotor moving to pull her boots off her feet.

Even her toes were cute, toenails painted a pale pink color that matched the shade on her uniform. He threw her boots off the bed, eager to strip off the bottom half of her uniform when Allura moved. She slammed into him, with enough force to knock him backwards, Lotor letting out a surprised cry. "Allura!"

A giggle from her, her fingertips hooking over the edge of his pants. "You're taking too long lover." She said, ducking her face down to lick at his chest.

Lotor chuckled. "I thought I was supposed to be the impatient one?" She was tugging down his pants, impatient pulls with her hands, wrenching it down far enough for his erection to spring free. Allura's eyes lit up with excitement, her hands reaching for it, even as Lotor grabbed at her wrists. "Come now Allura, you had your fun last time. It's my turn to tease you."

"But it's so big..." She said in a breathy tone, eyes staring down at his cock. "It looks so swollen with need. It'd be cruel to leave it alone any longer..."

"I can last a little bit longer, I assure you." Lotor said, finding he was pushing her down onto the bed for the umpteenth time. She tried to escape his grasp, seeming intent on his cock, her body struggling against his hold.

"Lotor...!" She outright whined his name, eyes looking desperate as she arched and strained against his hold. "I want it...!"

"And you shall have it." Lotor assured her. "Just be patient..."

"I can't!"

"You can and you shall!" He said, amused by her impatience. He cautiously let go of her wrists, eyes watching her carefully to make sure she didn't try to tackle him again. She was pouting, but otherwise behaved, Allura laying there as Lotor reached for her pants. He made sure to yank down her panties at the same time, shucking the clothing from her so that she was completely nude before him.

He looked her over, eyes appreciative, Lotor feeling the pride of ownership as he laughed. "You're amazing. Perfect and beautiful, and all mine."

"Yes!" Allura cried out in agreement, hands reaching for him. She pulled him close, wiggling against his erection. "Yours! Now take me!"

"How can I resist an invitation like that?" Lotor murmured, his hand going to slide between her thighs. Allura reacted instantly, spreading her legs wide to give him better access to her. His fingers stroked along her center, finding she was wet and ready for him. He wanted to tease her some more, but she was begging him, a constant flow of entreaty he found hard to resist.

With a sound of contentment, Lotor pressed his cock against her, the head of it already pushing inside her. "AH!! Yes!" Allura cried out ecstatically, tightening up all around him. It made Lotor gasp, pleased as he thrusted, going deeper inside her. Allura was grabbing at him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulled him close, raining kisses all over his face.

Lotor laughed at her enthusiasm, finding her lips brushing against his cheek and chin, his own eyes closed as he just enjoyed the feel of being inside her. He apparently was still for far too long, Allura was wiggling about, making soft squeals and urging him to move. "Lotor...! Please.....move! I need it....need you..."

"All right my princess..." Lotor grinned, and began moving his hips, working in and out of her. Allura let out an ecstatic cry, pushing her own hips against his movements, trying to match his rhythm.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Allura cried out, proving to be vocal with her approval of his sexual prowess. "Harder! Oh go harder!"

"Easy Allura....let's take our time and enjoy ourselves..." Lotor said, wary of hurting her if he caved in to her demands. She just whined in frustration, body almost frantic as she moved against him. He was moaning, nearly biting his lip as he enjoyed the friction and warmth they generated together.

"Oh! OH!" Allura was gasping, shaking with excitement as he made love to her. Suddenly she said something that nearly caused him to break his rhythm. "Oh I love you, my big blueberry stud muffin!"

"Wh...what?!" Lotor wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, staring at her aghast. She merely smiled at him, writhing in place. "We'll have to work on your idea of pet names later..." He muttered, and continuing moving his hips.

He surged forward with his body, pushing in as deep as he could go. Allura kept her legs tight around him, making it difficult to move when she was so intent on keeping him close to her. But somehow he did, cock twitching and thrusting inside her, his balls brushing against her entrance.

He felt it when she came, her whole body shook, a powerful shudder that left her breasts jiggling. Her insides tightened even further, constricting in a pulsating waves around him, Lotor letting out a groan seconds before his own release came about. He shot his come deep inside her, enjoying the feel of being drained dry. It wasn't his intent to collapse on top of her, but Allura was still clutching him so tightly to her, practically pulling him down on top of her.

Lotor sighed in contentment, his hands finding their way into her hair. He petted her, whispering silkily in her ear. "I love you Allura." He thought to hear her say it back, instead he got the unexpected. A sob then, choked out as though she didn't want him to hear, her whole body trembling as she buried wet eyes against his bare shoulder.

"Allura?" Lotor asked, concerned. He wanted to pull back to look at her, but she was clinging so tightly to him, hiding her face. "What's the matter?"

"It's...it's nothing." Her tone was pure misery, and now Lotor fought to disengage her body from his, pulling her arms and legs free. He was shocked to see her cheeks stained with her tears, blue eyes sad and tormented, leaving him puzzled as to what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried something different in this chapter in that I kept switching between the two viewpoints.

To Be Continued.....

Michelle


	8. Chapter 8

He got a brief flash of blue, Allura's eyes brimming with tears that overflowed and slipped down her cheeks. It was shocking to see them, the girl's features playing out what a struggle it was to remain quiet. Occasionally soft sobs escaped her, the princess unable to keep from weeping openly. Lotor stared at her, stunned and aghast at seeing her like this.

He must have stared too long, she was suddenly turning away from him, rolling over onto her side. Allura was trying to hide from him, hand clutching at a pillow, bringing it close to her face. Even with the pillow firmly in place, his sharp hearing picked up on her muffled sobs, his keen eyes noticing the way her shoulders shook, body trembling as she tried to suppress her tears.

"Allura..." Lotor's hand hesitated over her back, unsure if he should touch her or not. He was unused to tears, unused to playing the role of comforter. He was even more unnerved by the fact she was crying just seconds after they made love, an experience he had been sure both of them were enjoying. "Please.....don't cry." That only served to agitate her further, Allura pressing her face deeper into the pillow.

Brow furrowed, he stared at her, wondering at the change that had come over her so suddenly. He had a sinking feeling he knew what was wrong, making Lotor bite back an annoyed growl. It wasn't tears of joy that Allura was crying, of that he was certain, which meant only one thing. The potion had worn off, and fast.

A sigh escaped him, Lotor's hands reaching for her. He caught her by the shoulders, gently but insistently turning her so that she face him. Already her eyes were rimmed with red from her tears, Allura staring at him with a face close to crumpling in despair.

"Allura..." He said her name softly, pulling her up into a sitting position. "Shhh..." He whispered soothingly, pressing her against his chest. She actually wound her arms around him, fingers clutching the hair that hung low on his back, a whimper escaping her. "Shhh.....don't cry, Allura. It's okay, it's okay."

"It's not." She sniffled, voice low and holding a tremulous note to it. "It's not!"

"But it will be..." Lotor said, starting to rock her gently in his arms. "I'll see to it..."

"How?" She glanced up at him, and for a second anger flashed, chasing away the sadness in her eyes. "By giving me more potion?" He said nothing, schooling his expression to be blank. She let out a cry at his mask of indifference, struggling to escape his embrace. They ended up wrestling in place, Allura squirming about, hands shoving at his chest in an attempt to get away from him.

Lotor held onto her though her angered thrashing made it difficult even for one of his strength. "You will!" She all but screamed out an accusation, glaring at him with wet eyes. "You mean to give me that foul concoction again!"

".....maybe...." He grudgingly admitted, and was prepared for her hand to go flying, the princess attempting to slap him. He caught hold of her wrist, exerting enough pressure to keep her from landing her blow, but not hurt her. And still she screamed like an injured animal, twisting about in a desperate attempt to get her hand free of his grasp.

"How can you even consider doing this to me again?!" Allura demanded, and the tears started once more.

"....If we could just figure out why the potion keeps wearing off..." He muttered more to himself than her. It was the wrong to say, even if he hadn't been serious, Allura's free arm swinging forward to thump a fist against his chest.

"You are as stupid as you are cruel if you can't figure out what the trigger is that causes the potion to lose it's effectiveness!" She shouted this at him, smacking her fist against his chest with every other word she uttered.

"Oh?" He couldn't keep the interest from showing in his eyes, Lotor staring at her intrigued. "And you do know what the cause is?" She fell silent, her hand dropping to her side, Allura looking away from him. "Tell me Allura." He said, hand reaching for her chin, fingers forcing her to look at him. "You know I'll find out eventually...until then I'll keep using it on you to make you compliant."

".....you'll keep using it regardless." Allura told him, her expression one of pure frustration. "You don't care about me at all."

"That's not true." Lotor quickly protested, seeing her shake her head no so hard her blonde hair bounced about her face. "It isn't! I love you Allura!"

"You don't know what love is!" Allura retorted angrily. "If you loved me, you wouldn't do these kind of things to me! You take away my free will...you make me act like someone I am not..and the worse thing is, you openly plot to do it again and again!"

He didn't know what to say to that, caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "Allura...."

"NO!" Again she shook her head, eyes glaring at him. "No excuses. Stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself about what you are doing to me!"

"It's....it's only supposed to make you react to me." Lotor said, trying to rationalize to himself and to her. "Make you aware of your true feelings towards me..."

"That's a lie!" Allura snapped, eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "I don't believe you! You had some of that potion as well. Are you saying your true feelings make you want to run from me?!"

"I don't know why it made me act that way..." Lotor said defensively. "I thought it would make my ardor for you grow..."

"You dabble with something you don't even understand!" Allura shouted. "Did you even bother to get the details from Haggar on just what that potion would do? Or did

you use me as a guinea pig?!"

"It's not like that!" Lotor protested.

"Oh? Then tell me how it is?" She demanded snidely. "You can't, can you? You just accepted her at her word that this potion would work without any problems or side effects." She shuddered then, face flushed with her anger. "How could you give me that poison of hers?"

"Tell me why it wears off Allura." Lotor said, choosing to change the subject. "Tell me so I can..."

"So what? You can fix it?" She demanded suspiciously.

"Yes! No....I mean....maybe." Lotor sighed. "I just don't want you to...."

"To what?" She asked, staring at him. "If it's a mindless bed mate you want, I'm sure any girl would do. There are countless others who would love to warm your bed."

"But they wouldn't be you!" Lotor retorted, his words making Allura let out a bitter sounding laugh. "It's true...you may not believe me right now, but I do love you. I do want what's best for you..."

"Correction, you only want what's best for me if it suits your purposes!" Allura resumed trying to wrench her arm free of his hand, Lotor effortlessly holding on.

"That's not true, and in time you will see..." Lotor began, but Allura cut him off.

"How? Through a drug induced stupor?!"

"No....no....we'll figure something out....something that doesn't necessarily rely on the potion..." Lotor said, but inwardly he was wondering how he would ever get close to her again without using Haggar's concoction. She shook her head, clearly not believing him. He let go of her wrist, raising both hands to her face to capture wet cheeks in his grip. Allura tried to flinch back as he moved in to kiss her, Lotor gently pressing his lips to her forehead. "I promise you...I'll make this better..."

"What if you can't?" She whispered, and Lotor held back a frown.

"I will. I can do anything when I put my mind to it." Lotor said, wishing he felt as confidant as he pretended to be to her.

"Even the impossible?" Allura wanted to know, and that had him smiling, just a brief hint of it as he nodded.

"Especially the impossible. I specialize in it."

"The potion....you really haven't figured out what causes it to wear off?" Allura asked, Lotor dropping his hands to her shoulders. He shook his head no, seeing her

blush harder as she lowered her eyes. "It....it stops working when I....when I..."

"When you what?" He urged her to continue, and she whispered out her next words.

"When I climax."

He breathed out a surprised oh, realization dawning in his eyes. It had taken someone else to point it out to him, but now that he knew, he could see all the pieces falling into place. Both times, immediately following her orgasm she had changed, one time screaming, this time crying. It made him narrow his eyes, glaring at nothing in particular as he thought of Haggar and her twisted sense of humor.

"Lotor?" Allura whispered his name, looking worried at the expression he was wearing.

"Damn her..." Lotor growled, fighting not to dig his fingers into Allura's skin, not wanting to show any more of his anger in front of his princess. He moved to let go of Allura, turning to slide off the bed's edge.

"Lotor? Where are you going?" Allura wanted to know, watching as he paced the floor by the bed, seeking out his pants.

"I have a witch to confront." Lotor muttered, pulling on his pants. He quickly found his boots, sliding them on his feet. So agitated was he, he didn't bother with looking for his tunic, instead picking his sword belt off the floor. "Allura stay here while I'm gone." He ran a hand though his hair, sweeping the strands back from his eyes. A glance at Allura saw her huddled on the bed, clutching the sheets to her bare body as she watched him move.

She merely nodded her head, Lotor hurrying out the room, not yet so frazzled as to forget to lock the door behind him. He moved through the corridors of the ship, not quite running, but moving at a brisk speed. He could see the soldiers of the ship pausing to stare at him, the wiser ones hurrying out of his path as they realized his state of agitation.

He soon reached the elevator that led to the bridge of the ship, practically bouncing in place as he impatiently waited for it's doors to open. It did so with a ding announcing his arrival, faces turned in his direction. They just as quickly looked away, seeing the angry glower on his face, busying themselves with work as Lotor stalked towards Haggar.

"Explain yourself witch!" Lotor snarled, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. To the right of him sat Pidge, the pilot's hands handcuffed behind his back, the runt sitting on the floor. His eyes were open in shock, gaping at Lotor's half dressed state.

Haggar was far too calm as she looked Lotor over, her eyes lingering on his bare chest. Lotor gritted his teeth, and repeated his demand, seconds away from drawing

his sword.

"Whatever do you mean your highness?" Haggar asked, tone as light and innocent as she could make it. "Have I done something wrong?"

"The potion witch!" Lotor said through gritted teeth. "Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Problem sire?" Haggar actually smirked at him, her teeth flashing in a wide grin. "Is Allura proving difficult to handle even with my potion?"

"You know she is, Haggar!" Lotor snarled, and stepped towards her. "The damn potion is just making things worse for me....for both of us." He towered over Haggar, but the witch refused to be intimidated. "What were you thinking?! Making it defective like that?!"

"Love has always been difficult to manufacture, even with the powers at my disposal." Haggar told him, craning her neck back to stare up at his face. "You should be grateful I am even able to get you a favorable reaction from Allura."

"It doesn't last..." Lotor lamented, glaring at Haggar as though it were all her fault.

"And? What's the problem?" Haggar wanted to know. "Just give her another dose, and be done with it."

Lotor shook his head no. "It's not that simple witch....I'm hurting her every time I give her the damn thing. Just what exactly does this potion of yours do?"

"What does it matter so long as she has sex with you?" A muffled sound of shock from Pidge, the gag preventing the pilot from speaking. But his eyes were wide, staring at Lotor and Haggar, intent on every word they spoke.

"I don't want her for just sex!" Lotor snapped. "I want her to love me back."

"You may not be able to have that." Haggar told him. "If love potions really worked, somewhere out there would be a very rich wizard or witch. The best you can hope for is lust."

"Is that all it is? Lust?" Lotor questioned with a sigh. "Is that all it makes her feel for me?"

"Don't look so down, Prince Lotor." Haggar smiled, cracked lips revealing her yellowed teeth. "If your pretty little princess wasn't such a....prude, the potion would never have inspired lust in her in the first place."

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously. "Just how does this potion of yours work?"

"It's....complicated."

"Find a way to explain or else!" threatened Lotor, making Haggar's smile fade.

"Fine...it inspires neither love nor lust, but causes a person to act in the opposite way." She said, gesturing with her hand. 'It would make a slut act like a shy, inexperienced virgin, make a coward be brave, make a happy person depressed and angry." Haggar gave him a look, smirking. "I would have thought you'd have caught on to it's true nature when it made you run from Allura's attention."

Lotor took a step back, digesting this information. "I could, of course....tinker around with the potion." Haggar offered in the face of his quiet. "Try to find a way to fine tune it, but I'm not sure I can. At best I could make things worse....she might end up hating you."

"I think she already hates me." Murmured Lotor softly, Haggar looking at him critically.

"Sire?"

"It's nothing." Lotor told her.

"Do you want me to try and adjust the potions' effectiveness?" She glanced at Pidge, and cackled. "We already have a suitable guinea pig available!" Lotor also looked at the pilot, considering carefully. But at last he sighed and shook his head. "No....no..." A scowl was on his lips. "You've done more than enough."

"Thank you sire." Haggar smiled, but his next words made her flinch.

"I didn't say it as though that was a good thing!" Lotor glared at her. "No....you and your potion have just made things worse for me."

"That may be true....but..." Haggar's tone was bold, eyes staring back at him. "It was you who used it in the first place. If anyone is to blame for this mess, it's you. Allura may hate me for creating the mixture, but it's you who she'll despise for using it on her." He stared at her shocked, seeing Haggar smirk. "You should have thought more carefully on the matter before you resorted to using it."

"Damn you..." Lotor hissed, fingers closing around the handle of his sword. Haggar was calm as he drew it, the hum of lazon in the air as he pressed the tip to her chest. It seared a hole in her brown robe, the smell of burnt wool wafting in the air. "You knew I would be unable to resist using such a thing! You should have never offered it to me in the first place!"

"Excuses, excuses." Haggar did a lazy shrug of her shoulders. "Much as you wish otherwise, you really have no one to blame but yourself for this current state of affairs. Now...tell me, did you at least get her to sign over Arus before you bedded her?"

"No..." Lotor was slow to admit this, seeing Haggar's annoyed look. "We were distracted."

"I'll bet." Haggar groused, shaking her head. "You've always been easy to manipulate with the promise of sex. It's no surprise even your naive princess has learned how to manage you." Again he was glaring at her, flashing his teeth as he snarled wordlessly. "It's the truth!" Haggar insisted. "If you would think more with your head, and less with your libido, we wouldn't have so many problems with the invasion of planet Arus."

"It's my heart I am thinking with now!" Lotor retorted, lowering his sword away from Haggar. "I have to find a way to fix this....and get everything I want in the process."

"Yeah. Good luck with that." An unsympathetic Haggar said. "Oh and in the meantime..." She reached into her robe, withdrawing another vial of purple liquid. "You may want to keep this on hand. At the very least, it should get her to sign the documents for you."

"She'll hate me if I do that." Lotor said, hand hesitating over hers.

"Ah but she already hates you." Pointed out Haggar with a smile. "You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain." Lotor just stared at the potion, still making no move to take it from her. "Her planet Lotor....Voltron....think of it at your command....you'll be able to put an end to this war...and get laid in the process."

"Damn you witch!" Lotor snarled, snatching the vial out of her hand.

"I've been damned long before you were even a twinkle in your father's eye." Cackled Haggar. "Do try not to let that bit of conscience you have interfere with your fun your highness."

More swearing from Lotor, the prince turning to stalk towards the elevator. Even when the doors closed, he could still hear Haggar's laugh, the witch highly amused by his dilemma. Lotor stared down at the vial in his hand, wondering how and if he could really give it to Allura a third time. He thought of how he had last seen her, the tears in her eyes, and the angry, disgusted way she had looked at him. It made him curl his fingers around the vial, a clenched fist that needed just a little more pressure to crush the glass into shards.

"Damn it all!" Lotor growled to himself. "What am I going to do?!" He just didn't know, and that worried him all the more....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Hmmm shorter chapter than usual....I like the part with Allura, but feel like I dropped the ball on the confrontation with Haggar....T_T

Michelle

Sorathestar, aw thank you so much! Your kinds words are always appreciated! "hugs" Hmm...as you can see, she was more upset cause the potion wore off, and that she slept with him again! She does not enjoy being drugged by him. Lotor needs to learn to stop relying on that damn potion of Haggars! XD


	9. Chapter 9

She had sprung into action the instant Lotor locked the door behind him, Allura sliding off the mattress, bed sheet tied securely around her body. It's end dragged across the carpet, Allura padding barefoot about the room, gathering up her clothes off the floor. Clutching the bundle to her, she moved around the room, eyes intent on a door off to the side.

She had a pretty good idea it would lead to a bathroom, and indeed she was proven right, Allura finding a modest size chamber with built in shower and toilet off in the corners. Part of her knew she should be looking for a way to escape, but hopelessness at her situation kept her from trying. Instead she gave in to another urge, the desire to wash her body strong and overwhelming.

With a sigh Allura set down her clothing on the toilet's seat, her feet shuffling across the tile as she moved about, looking for soap and a towel. She found them and more underneath the sink's cabinets, Allura removing the necessary items for her shower. Setting them inside the glass square, she then set about to undoing the knots of the bed sheet, letting the material slide down her body and onto the floor.

She stepped inside the shower, closing the glass door behind her, Allura's hands reaching for the faucet. She turned the handles, letting the shower head blast her with ice cold water that had her shriek and shiver, Allura hastily adjusting the water's temperature. For one brief instant she just stood under the running water, listening to the roar of the pipes as it pelted her.

Her hair hung heavy down her back, dripping wet, and slicked over her eyes. Allura kept them closed, her face turned upwards as water rained down on her cheeks, mingling with the tears that were starting down her face. It was an effort to remain standing, she wanted to curl into a ball and just sit on the floor, let the water wash over her, drown her in it's warm embrace.

But she didn't have time to feel sorry for herself, Allura knew that, settling for sniffling quietly for a few seconds more. When she opened her eyes, they were determined, shining with the strength she had cultivated in herself ever since her parents had died. She would not let this defeat her, would not let Lotor and his potion bring her down so easily.

With a shake of her head, she began soaping up the towel into a fine, white lather. She glided it across her arms, leaving soap bubbles on her skin as she rubbed the towel vigorously on her flesh. It was as though she was attacking her body in the attempt to clean it, Allura desperate to wash away the pervading sense of dirtiness she felt. Allura cleaned everywhere, not missing a spot, bending down to clean even her toes. And all the while the water poured down on her, until she was practically wrinkling in the shower.

Only then did Allura cease her washing, quick to rinse off the soap, and shut off the shower. She wrenched open the fogged up door, stepping out onto the cold tile, a shiver going down her spine. Retrieving towels, she quickly dried off and got dressed, feeling only marginally better to be garb in her pilot's uniform once more.

Upon exiting the bathroom she headed straight for the door Lotor had used. It was locked so tightly, that not even pulling on the handle could rattle it in it's place. It made her mad, Allura kicking the door with her foot. She held back a cry of pain as she stubbed her toe, limping backwards to eye the metal angrily. The keypad with it's numerical codes blinked red lights at her, Allura frowning. She knew that Pidge would be able to hack the codes needed to get the door open, but she herself had little hope of managing such a feat. Allura wouldn't even know where to begin, and with an angry snort she turned away from the door.

That put her facing the wide window, Allura staring wistfully at her home, the castle of lions looking small from this height. It was still surrounded by Doom ships, but at least no fire was being exchanged. She knew that could change in an instant, and she despaired at the thought of how Arus was going to come away the victor on this day.

She was always thinking of her planet, worrying for it's safety and future, and now she wondered what else she would have to do to ensure it's continued well being. She

repressed shudders, wishing her mind wasn't so inventive in coming up with unwanted scenarios. Especially when the stark reality of the situation was staring her in the face. Doom was winning, she might very well have to give in to all of Lotor's demands.

She didn't want to have to get married simply to save her people. Allura wanted to marry for love, and love alone. Perhaps a foolish wish for one in her position, but she

had always refused all marriage proposals her advisor had sent her way, wanting a good match not just for her planet but for herself. Now Allura might have to settle for something that at least afforded her planet some freedoms, the princess sighing as she moved towards the computer console.

The documents of surrender were still up on the monitor, green writing across a black background. Allura stared at the words, chewing on her bottom lip in a nervous gesture as she considered the document. She stepped closer to the monitor, absentmindedly sitting down on the chair before it, her hand reaching for the keyboard. Fingers hovered frozen over the board, Allura intent on reading the document thoroughly.

Occasionally the tap of her fingers could be heard, Allura urging the document to scroll downwards to new lines of text. She frowned as she read, itching to make changes here and there to the document laid out before her.

It wasn't quite as bad as she feared. Yes, Arus would be under Doom's control, but her people were supposedly to live much as they had before. Allura kept scanning the document, trying to find hidden words for slavery, sure there was some kind of loophole that would force ruination down on the people of Arus. So far she could find none, but she did notice that Arus and her people would be taxed heavily by Doom. They would have to work extra hard in the mines and on the fields to make the goods necessary to earn money to pay the new taxation Doom would force upon them.

At the very least she should be grateful that there was no mention of her people being shipped off to other planets, Allura knowing that the Doom Empire had need of workers to toil on Doom's land. However her people would be forced to work with dangerous chemical weapons, making bombs and missiles, war crafts for Doom to attack other planets. That was something Allura never wanted her people to have to do, to aid another in their subjugation of another planet.

Even Voltron was mentioned in the documents, being noted as property of Doom, and henceforth to be used as an emissary of war. Her father's invention would be stained with the blood of innocents if she signed this document, Allura glaring at the screen. It worried her that the Voltron pilots weren't mentioned in this document, Allura wondering what sort of fate Lotor intended for them, fearing it must be bad if he sought to hide it from her.

There would also be a change not only to the power structure on Arus, but with those who were placed in charge of the various kingdoms. Various members of her remaining family such as her Aunt Orla, would be political prisoners in their own homes. Stripped of all their power, as Drules were placed in command of the many kingdoms on Arus. Allura herself would retain no power so long as she remained unwed. Only through her marriage to Prince Lotor could she hope to retain her title as princess and future queen. That really had her seeing red, Allura sure she would be ruler in name only.

She soon reached the end of the document, seeing Prince Lotor's signature already in place. All that was required was for Allura to add her own name to the document, a space made right next to Lotor's messy scrawl. Allura stared at the screen, teeth gnashing her bottom lip, her hands remaining in place as she refused to acknowledge the electronic pen that would transfer her signature onto the document.

She was tempted to hit the button marked delete, a thought that almost made her smile. But she knew it would be a futile gesture, sure Lotor had backed up copies of

this document. Allura very much wanted to slam her fists onto the keyboard, but she feared accidentally triggering something in the computer. Instead she let out a small cry of frustration, almost missing the sound of the door unlocking.

It opened with a hiss of air, Allura not turning to see who was entering the room. Her suspicions figured it would be Prince Lotor, and indeed they were confirmed when he spoke out loud, voice calm and not betraying any of the emotions he had shown her earlier.

"Ah...are you ready to sign over Arus to me?" Lotor asked, his question making her clench her fists together angrily. He must have noticed her gesture, continuing to speak to her. "It's just...seeing you there, looking over the document....I had hoped you'd come to see reason in this matter."

"Reason?!" Now she turned to look at him, eyes wide with anger. "You think it's a reasonable request to ask me to turn over my planet to you and your father?!"

"Not to my father..." Lotor corrected her. "He'll have little if anything to do with the ruling and overseeing of Arus' affairs."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about the situation!" Allura snapped. "Lotor....surely you must realize I can never agree to this....To allow my people to play any part in the conquest of others....to let my father's invention be used as a weapon of war....it is unthinkable!"

"It is inevitable Allura." Lotor said, walking towards her. She quickly stood, chair being pushed back as she hurried not to be trapped before the computer console. "Arus will succumb to Doom one way or another. It can be a peaceful invasion, the war ended with our signatures....or it can be done by force...it's really up to you." She said nothing, just glared at him, her distaste for his choices showing in her eyes.

"Of course...I can only put off things for so long." He continued, joining her by the window. He made no move to touch her, holding his hands behind his back as he gazed out on the land below them. "My father will grow impatient with my lack of action...Haggar has been keeping him abreast of the situation, he'll want to know why Arus' fleeting resistance hasn't been obliterated already."

"I will not be moved to sign those documents, even with the threat of King Zarkon hanging over my head." Allura retorted.

"It will be most unfortunate for your people if you don't sign." Lotor told her, Allura staring at his profile. "My father will not be half as lenient as I am in regard to the care and safety of the people of Arus."

"I know that..." She admitted, shoulders shaking as she shuddered. Allura knew what sort of hardships and perversions Zarkon would put on her people, their lives would be a living nightmare if King Zarkon had his way. "But what else can I do?"

"Please Allura..." Now he turned to her, his eyes softening slightly. "Sign the documents...Save your people a lot of trouble."

"What of the Voltron force?" Allura asked instead, for now trying to evade the subject of the legal documents. "I noticed their fate wasn't outlined in the papers. What do you intend to do to Keith and the others? Kill them?"

"That's up to you..." Lotor told her.

"What do you mean?" Allura questioned, then followed up with an answer of her own. "Are they to be hostages to my good behavior....like Pidge is?"

"If you like." Lotor gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "Or we can always send them back to garrison. They needn't be a concern." She was quiet, so he continued, Lotor still speaking in that calm, unaffected manner. "But if you need them near in order to convince yourself that you had no choice in the matter....well that can be arranged."

"What do you mean?!" She demanded angrily.

"I think you'd like to play the martyr in this." Lotor answered. "You can't admit that this would be the right thing to do, you need to comfort yourself with the idea that you were forced. That you had no choice. If the lives of your fellow pilots were in danger....well...would anyone blame you for signing over Arus to save them?"

"No..." She shook her head, closing her eyes. "Don't....leave them out of this!"

"I am trying to be fair here Allura....trying to help you help Arus. But you're making it so difficult!" Lotor exclaimed. "We have you and one of the lions onboard this ship, the castle is surrounded by my fleet. They dare not launch the lions, and they most definitely can not form Voltron. There is no other way to come out of this, I offer you the best deal possible....sign the documents....and..."

"And?"

"And be my bride..." Lotor said, a hand reaching forward. He gently cupped her right cheek, caressing her with his fingertips. Allura tried not to be repulsed by his touch, her eyes fixed staring into his.

"Why even ask me...?" Allura questioned, searching his eyes for a sign. "Why not just use your potion to force everything out of me? My planet, and my consent....? Why bother with any of this? Just take what you want and be done with it!"

"Because the potion can't give me what I want!" Lotor exclaimed passionately, closing the distance between them. Allura backed up with a gasp, her body pressed against the window pane as he towered over her. "Allura....I don't just want your body....I want your heart..."

"My heart?" She echoed, seeing him nod.

"Yes! I want you to feel the same way I feel about you!" Lotor bent down, his forehead pressed to hers, golden eyes staring with determination into hers. He grasped her right hand, bringing it to his bare chest, placing it over where his heart would be. "To feel the love, to feel the sincerity of my emotions...the depth of them and my desire for you...Allura, I worship you and the ground you walk on. If I could have you return those feelings, even just a little....I would be a changed man..."

"Would you really?" Allura asked, not fighting to get her hand back.

"Yes!"

"I...just don't know..." She looked away from him, hearing him sigh. "It's not that easy to change...and the things you have done....I find it hard to forgive..." He let go of her hand, and took a step back from her.

"In an hour an official from Arus will be brought aboard this ship." Lotor announced, voice again cold and lacking any hint of caring. "We will be married, for better or for worse. You have until then to come to a decision over Arus' fate..."

"There you go again, deciding everything for me!" Allura cried out, angry. "You say one thing, and do another! How am I to know what you really mean?!"

"I can only hope my future actions will be enough to convince you that I love you." Lotor answered, hand reaching into his pocket. "Do you see this Allura?" He withdrew a small vial of purple liquid, the mixture reflecting the sunlight on it's surface. "Haggar gave it to me just before I left her. It's the potion unchanged....She urged me to give it to you, to force you to surrender Arus over to us....but I've decided against it...I want this to be your decision, not some symptom of a drug induced mind."

"And yet you didn't destroy it..." Allura pointed out, staring at the vial. "You could give into the temptation to use it at any time....!"

"Then let me prove to you I won't." WIth that Lotor tossed the vial down onto the floor, his foot coming down to smash down on the remaining shards. A puddle of purple dampened the carpet fibers, leaving a permanent stain of what he had just done. "Allura, I mean what I say...it's up to you now. No tricks, no threats against the little pilot, no potions or force. Do the right thing for Arus...and for us..."

She was staring at him, seeing Lotor turn from her. "Wait!" She nerved herself to touch him, her hand grabbing his upper arm. "If...If I do this..." She was licking her lips nervously as he turned to look at her. "I want a change made to the document..."

"Allura no..." He began, but she interrupted him.

"I want it down in writing that the Voltron Force won't suffer for Doom's occupation of Arus." She told him. "I want assurance that Keith and the others will live and be safe and healthy."

"Very well...that much I can do..." She let go of him with a sigh, seeing Lotor walk over to the computer console. He sat down before the monitor, and began typing in the changes to the document. Allura stood behind him, watching the writing on the screen carefully. She spoke out loud to supply him with the full names and titles of the four male members of the Voltron Force, leaving nothing to chance where they were concerned.

"There." Lotor said, leaning back in his seat, his head turned to look at her. "It's done. Now will you sign?"

"I....I..." Allura was still hesitating, offering one last look out the window at her castle. It was beautiful with it's white stone, and gleaming gold turrets. It's banners were unfurled, waving in the slight breeze of the day. She knew it wouldn't look so clean and whole if the fleet unleashed it's full power against it, knew the sky would go from a pale blue color to being lit up with the glow of fire and smoke as ships did battle with the castle. The terrain down below would be set ablaze from the embers of misguided missiles, and once again her people would come under attack by laser fire.

"Allura?" She barely heard Lotor, she was still comparing the ugly future that awaited her people and the safe one she could provide by signing over her planet to the prince. She didn't even resist when Lotor put the pen in her hand, the man guiding Allura over to the electronic reader. She blinked, seeing her hand tremble as she began to write out her signature, a tear escaping her eye as she handed over Arus' future safety to Lotor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does the to be continued game....

I don't know if I...and Allura made the right decision or not....X_X

Michelle

Sorathestar, hmmm maybe. I mean...he sure does enjoy what happens when he uses the potion on her, but he doesn't like her reactions once it wears off. So then he gets all guilty and angry. ;-p And I will! :D Glad I got you hooked!


	10. Chapter 10

She stood before the window, Allura staring down at Arus. It was a land unchanged, looking no different since she had signed it over to Prince Lotor. She wondered if that would last, wondered what sort of effect Doom's occupation would have on the terrain. Would they cut down the woods that surrounded her castle to make way for Drule settlements? Would the sky be blackened with thick smoke as they set up their power plants, would the sweet air reek of poison from the chemicals emitted from their war facilities?

She sighed, knowing these doubts and fears were nothing new. She had been second guessing herself ever since she had signed the documents, Allura unsure if she had done the right thing or not. Faintly, Allura could make out her reflection on the window pane, her eyes looking sad and desperate, her shoulders hunched in defeat. It had been a long time since she had felt this way, such hopelessness, a feeling she was unused to experiencing since the arrival of Keith and the boys.

The door to her prison opened, Allura turning, holding back a sigh as she acknowledge the return of Prince Lotor. He smiled to see her, his body relaxed and at ease. He had been that way since she had signed the document, as though he had not a care in the world. He walked towards her, and she could see his hair was damp, the man freshly showered in preparation for their upcoming nuptials.

"It's time Allura." Lotor said softly, stopping in front of her. Allura merely nodded, having seen the transport ship fly by her window, returning from the town closest to the castle of lions. She wondered if they had forced Father Deacon onboard the ship, Allura having mixed feelings about the elderly man performing the ceremony. Some part of her would take comfort to see a familiar face among strangers, but another part worried that the elderly priest would cause a scene, refusing to perform a ceremony when his princess was being forced to marry one of Arus' greatest enemies.

"I'm just sorry I can't give you a grand ceremony.....something worthy of you." Continued Lotor, his gloved fingers tips brushing through her hair. She knew her blonde hair was unruly, Allura watching as Lotor focused on combing her hair into a semblance of order. "At the very least I wish I had had a dress prepared for you."

"It's fine." She said at last. "Simple suits me."

"Simple is never a word I would use for you Allura." Lotor told her, still fussing over her hair. "Perhaps later, when things have calmed down, we can hold a renewal ceremony, this time complete with all the preparations."

"If you like..." Allura said, giving an uncaring shrug of her shoulders. For a second Lotor frowned at her, pulling his fingers free of her hair. That displeased expression of his was replaced by his smile, Lotor offering his arm to her. Allura took hold of it, turning when Lotor did to walk side by side with him across the bedroom floor.

"The ceremony will be broadcast live to both Doom and Arus." Lotor told her, Allura merely nodded her head. "It will also be made available on garrison's private channel. All the important parties will bear witness to our joining together."

"Of course." Allura said, passing through the doorway of the bedroom. She knew Lotor would want no one to doubt the validity of their marriage, the prince quick to make sure it was done nice and legal, and that any who could contest it would bear witness to it first hand.

"I think traditional vows would be best." Continued Lotor. "We haven't the time to really write our own."

Allura was only half paying attention to him, trying not to show her dejection at her upcoming nuptials. She kept her head held up high, boldly meeting the passing glances of the various Drules that hurried by. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of shying away from their eyes in embarrassment, wouldn't let them see anything but the proud princess of Arus.

All too soon they reached the elevator that led up to the bridge, Allura feeling the flickers of nervousness in her stomach increase ten fold. She worried she'd be ill, thinking it would be bad form to faint at her own wedding ceremony. The elevator was swift, transporting them up one flight in no time at all, the doors opening with a hiss of sound. She took a good look at the bridge, seeing several soldiers standing about at attention, their blaster rifles slung on their hips as they turned to salute Lotor and

Allura.

They made up two rows of guards, a small pathway she would have to walk down with Lotor at her side. At the end of the rows, Haggar stood off to the side, her gnarled wooden staff in hand. She was watching over the priest, Father Deacon looking sad and weary. He held a small leather bound bible before him, his hands trembling as he looked at the Drules.

To either side of the priest, stood two veiled nuns, large, beefy women clad in black. One kept dabbing a white handkerchief to her eyes, unable to hold back her tears of despair for Allura's fate. Pidge was off to the side, still bound and gagged on the floor.

Allura was still looking around, when Lotor coughed to get her attention. She glanced at him, and saw a soldier at his side, holding a bouquet of colorful flowers in his hands.

"I had one of my men pick you some flowers while down on Arus." explained Lotor, gesturing for Allura to take hold of the bouquet. She did so, recognizing the colorful bunch as wildflowers that grew all over planet Arus. Pinks and blues were mixed in with yellow and white flowers, their smell sweet but faded in potency compared to the perfumed flowers of a florist.

"Thank you..." whispered Allura, looking down at her bouquet.

"I did try my best to give you some normalcy of a proper wedding ceremony." Lotor said, Allura merely nodding. "Are we ready to broadcast?" Lotor asked, his voice now loud and carrying on the bridge.

"Yes, prince Lotor." A Drule called out an answer, sitting before a computer. "Doom is ready to receive the broadcast....and Arus and Garrison are also on the line."

"Excellent." Lotor smiled. "Begin the transmission."

The large viewscreens lit up, Allura first seeing one of the conference rooms of Galaxy Garrison. Several of the heads of the department for peace sat around a long, dark brown table. Their expressions were grim, hands folded neatly together as they stared at a monitor of their own. One man, a General Tuso nodded in acknowledgment at Allura, the princess mirroring his gesture.

There was little time for words to be exchanged for Arus was the next to appear on the second view screen, the castle of lions command center a backdrop for Nanny and Coran. Lance, Hunk and Keith stood there, faces obscured by their pilot helmets, their fists clenched together to show their anger. Nanny was weeping, a handkerchief pressed to her face as she openly sobbed.

Coran's mouth moved, the man's expression urgent as he tried to speak to Allura. But no sound was forthcoming, and Lotor let out a chuckle. "I thought it best if we mute the transmission from Arus. No need to cause you undue stress with their pointless appeals for you not to go through with this marriage."

Allura's lips flattened into a thin line of disapproval, the princess giving Lotor an annoyed look. He ignored it, eyes looking to the third viewscreen. The throne room of Castle Doom came into view, various courtesans standing about before the dais on which King Zarkon sat. The picture zoomed in close on the King's face, the twisted tyrant wearing a pleased leer as his eyes alighted on his son and future daughter in law.

"Father!" Lotor exclaimed, and with his hold on Allura's arm, ushered them both into a low bow.

"Ah Lotor....I must congratulate you." Zarkon said as Lotor allowed Allura to straighten once more. "This is quite a feat you've managed to pull off. Going from being the prisoner to taking over a planet. And with very little bloodshed this time around. You are to be commended."

"Thank you father." Lotor smiled, basking in his father's praise. Allura said nothing, just stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the sight of King Zarkon's ugly face.

"Princess Allura...this is a fine sight to see you brought down at last. Tell me....how does it feel to be the loser yet again?" Zarkon asked, tone mocking as he spoke to her. Lotor's fingers tightened on her arm, a warning not to speak, Zarkon continuing. "Now Lotor, don't stop the girl. Let her speak her true feelings."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lotor asked alarmed.

"I can afford to be generous." Zarkon said. "Fear not, this one time I won't have your pretty little bride's tongue cut out for speaking her true feelings."

"I have nothing to say to you." Allura said, choosing instead to focus her attention on the view screen that showed her friends and family on Arus.

"You disappoint me princess." Zarkon sighed, leaning back in his throne. "Have reports been exaggerated about that....sharp tongue of yours? Or do you reserve such insults for my son alone?" He made a tsking sound at her silence, a clawed hand raising to wave negligently in the air. "Oh all right, carry on with your little ceremony. Though really Lotor, I don't see why you go to all this trouble. I'm sure she can warm your bed just as easily as a slave then as your wife."

"Father!" Lotor said, aghast. "Do not speak of Allura in such a way." The princess herself knew her cheeks burned with embarrassment, hearing Haggar snicker at the King's words.

"Eh..." Zarkon shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned with Lotor's anger. "I suppose it's time you stop making bastards and give me legal heirs. And she's as good a woman as any for that job." A crooked smile, flashing fangs at Allura. "That's really all most women are good for, wouldn't you agree princess?" And still Allura didn't rise to the bait, leaving Zarkon disappointed once more.

A sound of a throat clearing interrupted the ensuing silence, Lotor nodding at Haggar. She smirked, and with a gesture from her, piped in music began playing, an organ and harp playing the beginning strands of the wedding march.

"Ready?" whispered Lotor to Allura, the girl only able to nod back in reply. He grinned, and began to move, Allura lagging behind him by a few steps. His hold on her arm led her down the pathway between the rows of guards, each Drule saluting as they passed by. Allura's free hand kept a tight grip on her flowers, knuckles whitening from the force of her hold.

Father Deacon looked into her eyes, his own brown ones sad and resigned. "I'm sorry my child." He said to her, voice carrying down the pathway to Allura. She fixed him with a watery smile, answering back.

"It's not your fault."

Lotor said nothing in response to their exchange, though his footsteps quickened, the man eager to get the ceremony started. The closer they got to the priest, the

louder the one nun wailed, her hand reaching into her sleeve, looking for something. She found it just as they cleared past the last two soldiers, and with a yell that was all too masculine, threw a white object into the air.

Several things happened at once, Lotor and Haggar yelling, their surprise apparent as the object exploded in mid air. It set off a blinding flash of light, Allura seeing white dots as she closed her eyes. She barely had time to react, someone slammed into Lotor, the prince's hand falling away from her arm. Allura turned in what she perceived to be Lotor's direction, taking an unsteady step forward.

A hand landed on her waist, steadying her. "This way princess." An all to familiar voice whispered in her ear, causing her to drop her flowers in shock.

"Keith?!" She hissed in disbelief, tone as quiet as she could make it.

"In the flesh." He confirmed, already guiding her in a direction opposite Lotor's.

"Wait..." Allura hesitated, pulling against his hold. "You're too late...I already....already gave Arus to Lotor...!"

"We'll worry about that later." Keith said. "Right now we have to get you out of here!"

"But!"

"But nothing!" He said in response to her protests. "I won't let you marry that fiend against your will. Now come on!" She sputtered, trying to think up a protest, but her heart was racing, excited at the thought of getting away.

"Don't forget Pidge!" She reminded him, hearing King Zarkon yelling in the background.

"I won't...Jensen is already on it." Keith said, naming one of the palace guards.

"What's going on?!" demanded Zarkon. "Who's attacking?!"

Allura cautiously opened her eyes, seeing her vision was starting to go back to normal. The Drules with their light sensitive eyes were having a harder time, panicked

yells from the soldiers, their blasters drawn but unable to shoot as long as they couldn't focus on a target. Keith was in front of her, still dressed in the outfit of a nun, and Father Deacon was walking as fast as he could manage, already rushing towards the bridge's elevator.

Allura turned her head, and saw the other nun, Jensen in disguise, bent over Pidge, untying his legs. The boy's hands were free, and he immediately wrenched down the gag, face excited at this turn of events. "Come on!: Jensen said, handing Pidge a laser rifle. The pilot grinned, and stood up, looking for Lotor. For one-second he seemed to consider shooting the prince in the back, Allura's eyes wide with horror at the thought of Pidge doing such a thing.

"There's no time!" Keith shouted, and the two men nodded, Pidge reluctantly lowering his weapon.

"Captain Keith?!" Shouted Lotor, already moving to draw his sword. "You dare come here?!"

"Shoot them! Shoot them all!" Zarkon screamed out a command, pounding his fist on the arm rest of his throne.

"Not the princess!" Lotor shouted, and Zarkon snarled.

"Forget about her! She's lost to you!"

"Never!" Lotor retorted, and the words issued between royalty left the soldiers uncertain of what to do, buying the escaping five a few more seconds of time. It also gave

the soldiers a chance to recover their eye sight, Lotor shouting out a command. "Set all weapons to stun. I want them captured alive!"

Laser fire began shooting about the ship, Allura and Keith reaching the elevator at the same time Pidge and Jensen did. Keith turned and started returning fire, shielding Allura with his body. Pidge crouched down low, aiming at the guard's knees with his rifle, the laser blasts scoring direct hits and causing soldiers to go falling backwards with pained cries.

"Come on, come on!" Jensen said impatiently, banging his fist against the control panel for the elevator. It seemed like an eternity before the bell dinged, the doors swinging open.

"Move!" Keith ordered, and Allura practically fell into the elevator. Father Deacon was right behind her, the old man panting heavily. The three men continued to fire at Lotor and his soldiers, slowly backing their way into the elevator.

"Do something witch!" Lotor screamed, using his sword to deflect the laser bolts that came near him. His sword hummed and sizzled, flickering in power with each shot that landed against the blade. It left him little time to move forward, Lotor stuck in place defending against Keith's blaster fire.

"I'm trying!" Haggar said, staff held up high over her head. It's gnarled top glowed a sickening green color, the witch chanting something in a foreign language. But before she could unleash the spell, the elevator doors were closing, the sound of laser fire hitting the metal doors.

"Don't relax just yet men..." Keith said, checking the charger on his blaster. "We still have to fight our way to green lion. Allura...you take care of Father Deacon."

"All right..." Allura agreed, though privately she wished she had a weapon. She offered her arm to the elderly priest, smiling at him nervously. "I'm so sorry you had to get involved...."

"Nothing to apologize for my dear." The priest said, patting her hand. "You didn't ask for this situation to come about."

"Okay....we're here...everyone ready?" Pidge asked, holding the close doors button. At the nod of confirmation from his companions, Pidge released the button, allowing the doors to open. They breathed a sigh of relief to see no sign of Drule soldiers out in the corridor, Keith holding up a hand in a gesture to wait. He stepped out of the elevator first, cautiously scanning the hall.

Allura watched as Keith ran down towards the corner, careful as he eased his body around the bend, blaster ready to fire off a shot. Apparently there was no one there, for Keith suddenly waved at them to follow. "Let's go, move move!"

Allura and Father Deacon hurried after Pidge and Jensen, the elevator doors closing behind them. They could hear the hum of it's motors working, already returning to the bridge. Allura knew Lotor had to be going out of his mind with worry and rage, the prince sure to follow after them. She urged the priest to move faster, fearing his slow steps would give Lotor and his men the time to catch up with them.

The old man tried his best, at times running as they moved through the halls. Allura trusted Keith to know the way to the hanger, seeing him move with a purpose as he led them through the corridors. Occasionally they came across soldiers, Keith and the others quick to shoot them dead before they could get locked into a laser fight. It still took time, but eventually they reached the hanger, just as Allura heard Lotor's shout from behind her.

"Allura!"

"Don't look back dear." Advised Father Deacon, and now it was his turn to lead her, Allura having hesitated at the sound of Lotor's voice.

"Don't let them get away!" screamed Haggar, and now a green burst of energy flew towards them, igniting machinery to the left of them. They ignored the flames, running towards green lion. Allura was relieved to see it free of the metal restraints, it's hatch open, a few of the ship's mechanics loitering at the base of it's feet. She didn't know what they were doing to the lion, and frankly she didn't care so long as the ship was capable of carrying them away.

"Why isn't that lion restrained?!" demanded Lotor, turning to glare at Haggar. The witch paused in her chanting, a guilty look on her face.

"Er...I was having our technicians do an analysis on it..." She admitted, then hastily added. "You said green lion was to be left in my care!"

"And your desperate greed to know how the lions work may have just cost me everything!" Lotor shouted, lips curled in a sneer as he watched his men shooting at Allura and her rescuers. Once again Keith and Pidge held them off, while Allura and Jensen helped the priest make the climb towards the lion's head. They disappeared inside the hatch, Lotor growing angrier by the second.

He screamed in wordless rage when the lion came to life, it's yellow eyes glowing with power, it's head tossing back a roar. Pidge and Keith were backed up against it's side, shooting desperately, the return fire from Lotor's men not allowing them a chance to board the lion. But Allura took care of that problem by lowering green lions' head, it's mouth opening in invitation for Keith and Pidge to climb onboard.

"Take all ships off stand by!" Lotor ordered, a soldier hurrying off to relay his commands. "I want that lion knocked out of commission!"

Green lion turned, it's tail lashing about to knock over half a dozen soldiers, their rifles firing aimlessly at the ceiling. Haggar was still trying to shoot her green energy balls at the lion, the magic bouncing off the metal side harmlessly. Lotor watched as green lion ran towards the hanger, shoulder cannons appearing and firing blasts at the closed bay doors.

"Take cover!" One of the Drules shouted, and everyone went running, Haggar grabbing at Lotor's arm to drag him back out into the safety of the corridor. They heard the explosion of the cannon fire hitting the door, several more shots being lobbed until the metal was destroyed. The wind howled, and green lion roared once more, back legs tensing a second before it jumped off the ship.

"Damn it!" Lotor screamed, slamming his fist into the wall. It left his fingers numb, but Lotor hardly noticed the pain, angered at the loss of Allura.

"Come sire....Let us return to the bridge." Advised Haggar as alarms went off, the corridor flashing red lights that alerted them to the heavy damage done to the hanger area. "This is only a temporary setback...They won't get very far..."

"For your sake I hope so witch!" Lotor snarled, turning sharply. He shoved soldiers out of his way, stalking back the way they had come. He was silent as he moved, his eyes furious, and his hand tight around the hilt of his sword. "I will get you back Allura....count on it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*dies from all the action. I'm rusty on action scenes. Erg.* X_X

I think....one more chapter to go! And then I'll be finished! Whoo hoo! *knock on wood.*

-----Michelle

Sorathestar, oh she signed everything to him all right! Arus is so screwed! XD See, this is part of a bigger story. I will be doing a sequel to this one. :D And the fact that she signed over Arus plays into the sequel.


	11. Chapter 11

The sky looked as though someone had spilled an ink blotter across it, the pale blue canvas littered with dark gray and beetle black objects. Those furthest away looked like tiny dots, insects that one would shrug off as inconsequential. But others loomed closer to green lion, revealing the curled inward design of the black and gold ships known as star cutters.

They swarmed all around green lion, their engines a constant buzz in the air, reminding Allura of bees. More and more appeared in the sky, tumbling out of dark gray ships, huge transporters that were each stocked with 15 or more star cutters. The smaller ships were perfect for attacking and stealth, flying towards green lion, lasers blasting away at three bursts per second.

It took a steady hand to evade the brunt of the attacks, green lion's shields deflecting the rest. Allura herself tried to keep her hands from trembling, concentrating on flying green lion, her eyes on the monitors before her. Her attention was divided, paying attention to read outs, monitoring green lion's shield output, and fuel intake, as well as watching the air to make sure she didn't crash into any enemy ships.

A huge ship that rivaled prince Lotor's flag ship loomed close before her, Allura going into a dive that sent green lion barreling downwards. The men behind her let out loud exclamations, bracing themselves against the walls so as not to tip over. Allura herself was biting her lip in concentration, hands sweating beneath her gloves as she gripped the steering mechanism.

The ship steadied, and all breathed a sigh of relief, Allura firing the shoulder canons at the star cutters that rushed head first at green lion. Behind her, Keith was pulling off his nun's uniform, bristling with impatience. She knew he was on pins and needles watching her fly green lion, knowing that he longed to take the controls from her and take command of their escape.

But there simply wasn't time to exchange positions, the laser fire from Doom's fleet was constant, photon blasts exploding in the air all around them. Allura knew that only Lotor's desire to capture her alive kept the star cutters from using deadlier attacks, giving green lion a lucky break.

"Keep an eye on your left shoulder cannon..." Keith advised, hand on the back of her seat. "It's using up an enormous amount of energy every time it fires."

"I've been meaning to get that fixed." Pidge, the normal pilot of green lion said. The ship rocked, a photon blast hitting the rear of the lion. Even strapped into her seat, Allura bounced from the shock waves, hearing Father Deacon let out a loud exclamation.

"Oh Lord have mercy!"

"Perhaps the father would feel better if he said a prayer for our safe return to the castle?" suggested palace guard Jensen nervously. Pidge and Keith exchanged glances, the smaller pilot shrugging.

"Can't hurt." Keith said at last, and immediately the priest launched into a long prayer, gasping and moaning with every bump and shake of the ship.

"There's too many of them..." Allura cried out in despair, resisting the urge to scream as another photon blast rocked the lion. "They're herding us further and further away from the castle..!"

"Keep advancing forward..." Keith ordered. "We'll make it, one way or another."

"How?" Pidge wanted to know. "We're just one ship against hundreds! It's hopeless!"

"It's never hopeless as long as all five lions are free!" Keith insisted.

"We have to get back to the castle and to the other lions first...." Allura pointed out. "Otherwise we can't form Voltron."

"We'll make it." Keith said determinedly, patting her shoulder. "I know we will."

Allura continued to fly, wishing she had Keith's faith. The castle itself was swarmed with star clusters, the ships exchanging fire with the structure. Palace guards were out on the towers, firing off the turrets' guns in a desperate attempt to destroy as many ships as possible. Green lion continued to fight it's way to the castle, doing jerky jumps to avoid blasts, swerving and diving at the last second to avoid sudden laser fire.

Suddenly a roar was heard in the sky, Allura's eyes lighting up with hope. Green lion let out an answering cry, and then a third voice was heard. The cries of yellow and red lion seemed to revitalize the group inside green lion, Allura flying with renewed energy as she fought to get to the other lions.

"Lance! It's about time you showed up!" Keith exclaimed, and the brown haired pilot's face appeared on one of the monitors. He was grinning, eyes jubilant. "Good to see you away from your stalker princess."

"Lance..." She said his name warmly, lips curving up into a smile.

"Keep heading for the castle..." The screen split in two, Hunk appearing on the monitor. "We'll take some of the heat off of you."

"What are you going to do?" Keith asked, and Lance smirked.

"Oh just some good ole fashion hot dogging like they taught us at the academy."

"Don't be reckless." Keith admonished. "Unlike green lion, they won't care if they hurt you or yellow lion."

"Relax." Lance looked as confidant as ever, grinning wider. "I'll be so fast they won't even be able to touch me. I'm just worried that Hunk won't be able to keep up."

"Hey!" Hunk's loud protest made them all smile, the stout man holding a challenge in his eyes. "I've got more than a few smooth moves of my own. You just worry about yourself, and leave the rest to me."

"I'll do that." Lance retorted, and then cut the transmission. Red lion put on a burst of speed, shooting flames at the star cutters in front of him.

"Sorry princess...we'll talk later." Hunk said, and then he too disappeared from the monitor.

The appearance of two more lions seemed to confuse the Drule soldiers flying their war crafts, the forces starting to split up to attack all three lions. They were still using less than lethal fire, conscious of green lion's approximaty to them.

Lance was true to his word, making red lion a blur of speed. He seemed untouchable, flame blasts emitting from red lion's mouth, setting enemy ships on fire. Occasionally he would get in close, and slash the claws of red lion across the metal of the ships, tearing them open. The exposed pilots quickly jettisoned from their damaged crafts, parachuting down to the woods below.

Hunk and yellow lion were just as impressive, sand canons forcing dirt showers on the star cutters, making it difficult for the pilots to see. Yellow lion would then move in close, and chomp down with it's mighty jaws, ripping wings of the ships even as claws tore into the metal, spilling out the ship's innards. Sparks flew, and wires spilled from the holes, fuel leaking down below.

It was unfortunate, but several parts of the woods ignited, the spilt fuel increasing the forest fires speeding towards the castle. Allura knew blue lion could put out those fires, and she began performing a daredevil maneuver of her own to reach the castle quicker.

"Allura what are you doing?!" demanded Keith, his hand touching her shoulder in concern.

"Hang on Keith, I've got an idea!" Allura said, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. She began leaping off the backs of the star cutters, the weight of green lion unbalancing the ships, causing each one to spin out of control. Allura used them as stepping stones, running across and maintaining laser fire as she fought to get closer to the castle.

A few ships began turning to attack her, their weapons increased in potency as they disobeyed orders and sought to take out the threat that green lion had become. Allura dodged them as best she could, hearing Jensen swear as Father Deacon crashed into him.

"Nice shooting princess!" Lance's voice over the airwaves, admiration in his tone. "Keep it up, you're almost to the halfway point!"

"I will!" Allura said, taking out two more star cutters. A transport ship suddenly swerved in front of green lion, Allura pulling up on the throttle, green lion's claws skirting the side of the ship with a shower of sparks. They landed on the roof of the behemoth, and for a second she just considered her view, seeing the pathway to the castle was not as obstructed as it had once been.

"Here we go!" Allura called out, and took a flying leap off of the transporter. Two star cutters emerged from behind cloud coverage, hot on the lion's tail. Their tacked on laser canons firing as rapidly as possible, trying to take out green lion's rear thrusters.

"Quick, focus more energy to the rear shields!" Pidge exclaimed, and Allura nodded, hitting a switch. The lion still shook from the force of the blasts, shield starting to weaken. To the front loomed another star cutter, and Allura grinned, a wicked thought in her mind.

"Let's see who scares first." She muttered under her breath, flying head on towards the star cutter. The other two remained behind her, desperate to take her down. Allura kept urging green lion to go faster, speeding towards the star cutter. At the last possible second, she jerked on the throttle, causing green lion to go spinning upwards out of the way.

The two ships that had been chasing her had no time to react, crashing into the star cutter that had been charging her front. A magnificent explosion occurred in the sky, orange flames and black smoke changing the landscape.

"Good thinking." Keith praised her, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Wow princess, you're really good!" Pidge exclaimed, making Allura grin.

"Well, I am a member of the Voltron Force." But there was no time to bask in their praise, red lion and yellow lion were approaching, firing at the ships around green lion.

Allura guided the ship forward, holding back her sighs as they flew the last few feet towards the castle.

Between the lions and the castle turret guns, there was a noticeable difference in enemy ships covering the area. Allura fired off a few more photon blasts, trusting the palace guards to cover them with laser fire.

Green lion circled the castle, hurried as it looked for a place to land. It's metal claws landed on the cobblestone roof, green lion's head lowering to the ground. "Okay...let's go..." Keith said, as Allura unbuckled herself from her seat. "Jensen, get Father Deacon to a safe spot."

"Will do Captain!" Jensen acknowledged.

"Pidge cover us as we make a run for the entrance." Keith ordered as Pidge slipped into his rightful place, the pilot seat of green lion.

"Yes, leave it to me!" Pidge said, hands a blur as he began adjusting things on his monitor.

Allura and the three men exited the lion, leaving via it's mouth entrance. For a second they stood underneath the lion, hearing the explosions and smelling the laser fire in the air. Green lion roared, and then hovered in place, shoulder canons firing as the small group ran towards the nearest turret. They managed to make it inside the castle without any casualties, Father Deacon collapsing in relief once he was safely behind titanium walls.

"Come on Keith!" Allura said, trusting Jensen to take care of the priest. "Let's go get the lions so we can form Voltron!"

"Right behind you princess!" Keith said, running after her and down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bridge of the flag ship of the forty-second fleet of Doom was a flurry of activity, people running back and forth, voices shouting as they gave status reports on the battle. The view screens showed the fight from every possible angle afforded to them, leaving the Drules to despair at how quickly the odds had turned against them. With the addition of red lion and yellow lion to the battle field, numerous ships had been lost, Drule lives wasted in an instant.

For once Haggar wasn't laughing, standing next to the commander's chair, her staff clutched tightly in her hands. Her expression was grim, her yellowed eyes intent on the screens. Occasionally she seemed to flinch as more losses were occurred on Doom's side.

A few feet to the right of her, Lotor paced, his hands behind his back. His feet trampled across the spilt bouquet of Allura's, crushing the beautiful flowers into fine pulp. He wasn't saying much, but when he did spoke, his agitation was clear.

"What's taking so long?!" demanded Lotor, pinning his glare on Haggar. "It's only three lions. Surely our hundreds of ships can handle three lions!"

"There's some...difficulty sire..." Haggar said, her tone nervous. "They are proving an effective match against our fleet."

"Then do something to bring them down to size!" snarled Lotor. "Don't you have a robeast or two you could spare?!"

"Yes, prince Lotor. I do have one handy although..." Lotor interrupted her, growling.

"I don't want to hear excuses, I want results! Launch this robeast of yours immediately!"

"I'll get right on that sire!" Haggar said, and she hurried towards the bridge's elevator, her cat Coba hot on her heels. Lotor didn't even turn to watch her go, resuming his

angry pacing. He was furious with this turn of events, angered at Allura for betraying him, and incensed with himself for letting her do it. He knew he should have kept a better hold of her when the chaos broke out on the bridge, a thousand what ifs running through his mind.

He was growling to himself about not checking the nuns to make sure they really were holy women when a technician called out. "Sir! Green lion has reached the castle! The princess and the others are currently disembarking."

"Damn it!" Lotor yelled, whipping around to glare at the monitor. "Alert all ships...green lion is now an open target for destruction!"

"Yes, sire!"

Lotor stopped by the railing of the bridge, his hands gripping the metal tubing fiercely. "If I can't have you today, Allura, I'll settle for destroying what took you from me!" A cruel smile was on his lips, eyes cold as he stood watching the view screens intently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at Castle Control, Allura was greeting with enthusiastic cries, Nanny rushing forward to throw her arms around the princess. "Oh my baby! Thank goodness you are safe!"

"Not safe yet Nanny." Allura told her, giving her a quick squeeze in return before disengaging from the bear hug. "Not until we turn back Lotor's fleet."

"Of course, of course." Nanny agreed. "Let Keith and the boys take care of it, you need to rest after your horrendous ordeal."

"I can't do that Nanny. They need me to pilot blue lion." Allura said, and Nanny gasped.

"NO! You've been through enough this day!" The older woman protested, grabbing hold of Allura's left arm. She tried to pull her back, keep her from running to the chute that led to blue lion.

"Don't try to stop me Nanny. I have to do this." Allura said, gently but insistently untangling her arm from the woman's grasp.

"But..." The woman looked close to crying, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Nanny..." Keith said, already standing by the chute that led to black lion. "Allura has proven she can take care of herself on the battlefield."

Allura smiled at Keith, running towards her lion's chute, hearing Nanny make a strangled noise. "Please be safe princess."

"I will!" Allura assured her, already latching onto the trapeze swing inside the chute. Her weight immediately brought the swing downwards, a spiraling arc that left her dizzy every time. She circled down the chute until she hovered over a small transport ship, dropping down inside it's hatch. She sat down, activating the controls, the ship's engines soundless as it moved.

It was a short distance to her lion's lair, a tunnel being burrowed under the castle's lake. Allura smiled as she climbed inside her lion, sitting down in her familiar spot behind blue lion's controls. She ran a nervous hand through her unruly bangs, smoothing them out of her eyes' way.

Blue lion came alive with a touch of the controls, it's jets propelling her up and out of the lake. Allura turned on her radio, announcing her arrival to the battle. "Blue lion ready for action!"

"Just in time princess!" Hunk answered her. "It was getting a little tight up here with just three lions."

"Uh oh guys....looks like we have a party crasher..." Pidge said, sounding worried.

"Don't they ever run out of robeasts?!" demanded an annoyed Lance.

"As long as they keep tossing them at us, we'll keep knocking them down!" Keith said, black lion joining Allura's in the air. Blue lion and black lion began fighting their way to the other three lions, Allura pausing occasionally to blast streams of water on the burning parts of the forest. Keith covered her, black lion materializing a silver dagger in it's mouth, cutting into ships and clawing them open.

"That is one ugly robeast." complained Lance, and Allura glanced in the direction of the monster. It was as large as the castle, with scaly green skin, and a yellow shell on it's back. Beady red eyes twisted about on black stalks, and once it got one of the lions in it's sight, it emitted an eye beam at green lion.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Pidge, green lion bouncing back from the attack.

"Pull it together Pidge!" shouted Keith, rushing to green lion's aid. His lion landed in front of the stunned one, Keith launching photons from the lion's tail blaster. The photons smacked into the robeast's chest, causing it to stumble back a few steps.

"Let's not waste anymore time." An impatient Lance said. "Call the order to form Voltron!"

"All right, all right!" Keith grumbled. "Everyone ready?" Confirmation came from the other four pilots, Keith nodding his head. "All right then.....let's go Voltron Force!" The five lions began flying straight up in the air, black lion at the lead. Green and red lion were to it's sides, and slightly below it's mid section. At the bottom by it's back legs flew blue and yellow lion, colors lighting up the sky as they flew higher and higher.

"Form feet and legs!" intoned Keith, black lion hovering with it's paws straight out. Blue lion and yellow lion began compacting on themselves, paws tucking inside their body as they formed L shaped objects. They then connected to the back paws of black lion's body, even a Keith shouted out another command. "Form arms and torso!"

Green and Red lion began the transformation process, quickly attaching themselves to black lion's front paws. "And I'll form the head!" Keith finished with a flourish, black lion's jaws parting to reveal the silver face of Voltron. The lion heads each roared a challenge, Voltron flying back down towards Arus, intent on fighting the robeast. It used it's eye beams at Voltron, the mighty robot dashing to the side to avoid being hit.

Instead the beam took out one of the towers of the castle of lions, stone crumpling as it toppled to the courtyard. Allura was incensed to see the damage to her home, growling softly under her breath. "Water cannon!" She said, blue lion's mouth opening to splash water on the robeast.

The creature coughed and sputtered, temporarily distracted by the water. "Form blazing sword!" Keith shouting, the heads of green lion and red lion coming together. White light glowed around them, and when they pulled apart, an immense sword was in hand. Together as one, the Voltron Force screamed out a challenge, the robot running towards the recovered robeast.

It didn't stand a chance, blazing sword slashing from right shoulder to left hip, blood spurting free of the mortal wound. The robeast let out it's death rattle, a horrific scream of pain on it's lips as it slowly fell backwards, smashing trees into the landscape. Red lion's jaws parted to shoot it's flame canon at the remains of the robeast, setting it ablaze.

Voltron turned, intent on taking out Lotor's fleet, blazing sword a constant blur of movement as it attacked the various war crafts in the sky. They were slowly making their way towards the flag ship, when the star cutters and transporters began to pull back. Even the flag ship was making a hasty retreat into the sky, and for one brief instant Voltron chased after it.

Rear cannons fired at them, trying to delay their pursuit, and a few stray star cutters began attacking the town closest to the castle. Voltron was forced to halt their pursuit of Lotor, and rush to the people's aid.

Lotor stood gripping the rail so hard, it nearly snapped from his strength. No one spoke, sure their heads would roll if they caught the prince's attention. Lotor stared at Voltron on the monitor, and with a muted curse was turning. He stalked towards the elevator, a promise in his heart that next time he would get Allura, and he wouldn't ever let her go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I was wrong, one more chapter to go!

To be concluded!

Michelle

Sorathestar, ah I thank you kindly. :D I had thought long and hard over what direction to take the story in. It was either rescue her, or get her married. And I feared my friend Botias was right that the story would become another Price of Freedom if they got married. Luckily the rescue puts a lot of twist and turns for the sequel into place! :D


	12. Chapter 12

The castle command center was as lively as it had ever been, loud cheers being issued as palace personal celebrated the successful return of their princess. Guards turned towards each other, grins on their faces, shaking hands and exchanging hugs, while the maids smiled and dabbed at teary eyes. Someone actually popped open a bottle of champagne, pouring generous amounts into any and all goblets offered it's way.

Even the mice came out to see what was going on, dancing about at the feet of the Voltron force. Allura smiled to see them, Pidge bending down to hold out a hand to the furry little creatures. The rodents climbed aboard his palm, quickly scuttling up his arm to take up position on his shoulders, the largest of the mice sitting atop his head.

Allura looked away from the mice, to see Jensen entering the room with Father Deacon, the priest looking pale but otherwise unharmed. He smiled and nodded at princess Allura, the girl returning his gesture with a bow of her head. Also present was palace guard Aidan, the man with his dark black curls dressed in Keith's spare pilot uniform. It had been Aidan, wearing the helmet to obscure his facial features that had stood in for the transmission to Lotor's flag ship. With his height and build, he could easily pass for Keith, fooling the Doomians into buying the ruse.

Allura had to stifle giggles as she recalled how Keith had looked dressed in a nun's robes, sure the image would stick with her forever. She was eager to learn of how they had pulled off such a ruse, Allura opening her mouth to speak.

"Thank you everyone...." She began, finding she felt nervous before her friends and people. "But I'm afraid I don't deserve your applause...."

"Princess no!" exclaimed Nanny, shaking her head so her brown curls bounced, escaping her cap. "You were so brave today...."

"Nanny's right!" Hunk said, offering her a kind smile. "Without your assistance, we never would have pulled off a last minute win against Lotor!"

"But...it's because of me that Lotor....nearly.....no..." She closed her eyes, shaking her head no. "Lotor has won....I...I signed over Arus to his control."

"We'll fight this." Keith spoke up, placing a hand on her shoulder. Nanny evil eyeballed the friendly gesture, her look enough to cause the raven haired youth to pull back his hand. "Count on it princess."

"Keith is right." Coran said, expression solemn and grave. "We won't allow Doom to take control of Arus. We will take those documents to the courts. Surely a judge can be made to see you signed those under duress."

"But will it be enough?" Allura wondered. "Doom will be back..."

"And we'll chase them off each and every time!" Lance exclaimed, the other boys nodding their heads in agreement. "Document or no, you're the only ruler this planet has. Not Lotor, not Zarkon, not even Haggar! The people won't accept anyone else...Am I right?" He turned to glance at the guards and maids in the room, the men and women erupting into cheers as they nodded their heads yes.

"Thank you Lance....everyone...." Allura said, feeling the first hint of tears in her eyes. "Your support means a lot to me. I just hope the rest of my people can be as forgiving as you."

"There there.....don't cry princess." Nanny said, approaching Allura. She patted the girl's back, offering her a handkerchief with her right hand. Allura took it, and began dabbing at her eyes. "Ack....she's been through so much....she needs a good rest now..."

"I'm fine." Allura insisted, sniffling. "I'm just a little emotional."

"Who can blame you after what you been through!" Hunk said sympathetically.

"Gee princess.....what made you want to be alone with Lotor in the first place?" Lance suddenly asked, and for a second everyone looked at him. He shrugged, a sheepish look in his eyes. "I mean when we first caught him....you went to interrogate him alone in his jail cell...."

"You're not saying all this is Allura's fault, are you?!" snapped Nanny angrily.

"Oh no!" Lance protested, hands held up as though to ward off the chubby woman. "I'm just trying to understand Allura's earlier actions..." Now everyone glanced at

Allura, the princess fighting not to blush under the scrutiny of their stare.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking straight..." She said, eyes turning downcast. "Remember the first time Lotor captured me?"

"Ah.....when he forced you to drink Haggar's potion?" asked Hunk, Allura nodding her head yes.

"Yes....well...it had an unexpected side effect....it...it made me reckless....made me act in ways I never would have done under normal circumstances." Allura glanced at Nanny, and she reached for the woman's hand. "I was so terrible to you. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive child." Nanny said, giving a gentle squeeze of Allura's hand. "You weren't yourself."

"Yeah..." Allura said, not failing to notice the way Pidge was watching her.

"At least that potion wore off before you did anything you'd really regret." Keith said, his words making Allura fight not to frown.

"Keith? I was wondering..." Allura began, eager to change the subject. "Just how did you and Jensen get aboard Lotor's ship?"

"Ah...that." Keith grinned. "When the word came out that Lotor wanted a priest well....we saw our chance to act."

"We went out through green lion's lair. We then hiked through the woods to the nearest town, and laid in wait." Jensen added. "It was quite an experience, seeing a lion's lair up close and personal!"

"I'm just amazed you found a nun's robe in your size, you guys." Grinned Hunk.

"You're one to talk!" Lance said, jabbing his elbow into Hunk's gut.

"Yeah, they'd need at least three outfit's worth of material to fit you!" Pidge exclaimed, and everyone burst into laughter at the pilot's exaggeration of Hunk's size. Hunk pouted, but took in the ribbing with his usual good-natured manner.

"I suppose we've wasted enough time reminiscing." Coran spoke up, clapping his hands together. "We have things to do, repairs to see. The damaged tower needs to be fixed, and the lions need maintenance checks run." The Voltron Force grumbled, but nodded their heads. "Everyone, back to work." The palace guards sighed, putting down their champagne glasses as they headed back towards their posts. Technicians returned to their stations, and Nanny began admonishing the maids for lazing about.

"What will you do Coran?" Allura asked, anxious for something to do.

"I will put in a call to Garrison." Coran answered. "We must set in motion the court hearings needed to stop Doom from claiming Arus as part of it's empire."

"Can I help?" She asked, but Coran shook his head no.

"No...Nanny is right. You need your rest." She started to protest, but Coran held up a hand for her silence. "Please princess, allow me to do this small thing. I...I was helpless to do anything while Lotor held you aboard his ship. The least I can do is be active now in defending Arus from this new threat."

"All right Coran." agreed Allura, and she lightly touched his arm, offering him a smile before turning away. Most of the Voltron Force was already gone, off on their separate tasks, but Pidge remained in the room. He was currently conversing with two technicians, a brown skinned man, and a red haired woman. He turned as Allura went to walk past, calling out to get her attention.

"Princess Allura....if I could have a moment of your time?"

"Sure Pidge." Allura said, smiling warmly at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk in private?" Pidge asked, looking uncomfortable. Allura nodded, and the boy sighed in relief. He nodded his good-byes to the two technicians, and fell into place besides Allura. They moved through the archway of the command center, stepping out into the castle's hall. It was empty except for two guards, who smiled at the two pilots.

Allura led Pidge through the castle, heading for one of the empty conference rooms. The boy was silent as he walked side by side with her, his expression serious. It made Allura nervous, having never witnessed Pidge in so quiet a frame of mind.

"Is here good enough?" She asked, opening the door. Pidge nodded, and stepped in ahead of her, Allura closing the door behind them.

"Princess...." Pidge kept his back to her, his hands before his front, fingertips fidgeting together. "I...I'm not sure this is my place to bring this up....but..."

"But what?" She asked, concerned.

"I can't keep this secret to myself." Pidge sighed. "Allura....I know..."

"Know what?" Allura asked, feeling confused. But more than that, she felt the first flickers of worry in her stomach, staring as the pilot of green lion turned around to look her in the eye.

"I know about you and Lotor. About what the potion really made you do." He was blushing, but his gaze was level and unflinching as he spoke. Allura felt the fever of a blush on her own cheeks, her eyes going wide, the impulse to deny it heavy within her.

"I overheard Haggar and Lotor talking." Pidge continued, looking embarrassed. "They said the potion would make you...make you have sex with Lotor..."

"Oh." Allura said faintly, and somehow she found herself sitting down at the table.

"I don't want to believe such an awful thing is true but..." Pidge shrugged his shoulders. "You were alone with the prince for an awfully long time...and he came back half dressed. He didn't deny the sex to Haggar either..."

Allura buried her face in her hands, hiding from Pidge. "It's true, isn't it?" Pidge asked, relentless. "I can tell by your reaction. But don't feel ashamed Allura....that wasn't you."

"I know that..." Allura said sadly, cautiously raising her head to look up at Pidge with tear stained eyes. "But it doesn't change the fact that I slept with him!"

"If Keith knew....Keith would kill Lotor." Pidge said. "Hell, I wanted to kill him too!" A humorless laugh escaped him, Allura remembering how Pidge had taken aim at Lotor's back.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Allura said alarmed, and Pidge frowned.

"But Allura....what if you're pregnant?" Pidge wanted to know. "How will you explain that?"

"I don't know." Admitted Allura. "I'll...I'll worry about it when and if the time comes. But until then, promise Pidge. Promise me you won't tell the others!" She stared urgently at his face, the pilot looking uncomfortable.

"All right Allura. I won't. But..." He shook his head. "I think you're making a mistake."

"I've made a lot of mistakes this day..." Allura sighed. "What's one more?"

"What will you do if you are pregnant?" She was silent in response to his question, just staring at her hands. Pidge sighed, offering up a suggestion. "You...you could always abort the baby."

"Pidge no!" Allura protested, the young man continuing as though she hadn't spoken.

"I'd go with you to the clinic. No one need know about this."

"I couldn't do this to an innocent child. No matter who it's father is!" Allura exclaimed.

"I didn't think you would." Pidge sighed. "All right Allura....I'll pray for you. Pray that you're not pregnant by Lotor. But if there's some chance that you are, I'll pray you find the strength to tell the others before it's too late."

".....thank you Pidge." Allura said, but was unable to muster even a hint of a smile for her friend.

"No problem princess." He said, and then surprised her by bowing. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, but did not turn to watch him leave the conference room. The door clicked closed behind Pidge, leaving Allura alone with nothing but her thoughts. She sat staring at the far wall, seeing a tapestry of ancient Arus with faded colors of blue and gold, depicting a great battle. She knew that new tapestries would be made to tell of today's battle against Doom, a process that would take several months to complete. She wondered if she'd know whether she was pregnant with child by the time the first tapestries were sent to the castle for her approval.

"Pregnant..." Allura whispered to herself, pulling at the snug fitting waist of her pilot's uniform. She tried pulling it outwards to see how she would look with a round belly but there was little leeway in the waist of her uniform. She knew she had a fifty-fifty chance of being pregnant, neither she nor Lotor had used any form of protection. "Oh father..." Allura whispered, praying to the ghost of King Alfor. "What will I do if I really am pregnant? How will I face the others, knowing I carry Lotor's child?"

No answer was forthcoming, but deep down Allura knew that she would have to find the strength to do that and more. Arus...and her potential child would need her more than ever in the coming months.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End!!

But don't worry.....there's always the sequel to get those crazy kids together! :D

I do have the first chapter of Lusting Effects 2: A Pregnant Pause written but...I wonder if I should wait until I have more chapters written before posting it. I haven't had time to work on the sequel with all my other stories.

---------Michelle


End file.
